The Gift
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: The Light has lost the war and Harry is captured by Voldemort. Harry, thinking that Voldemort is going to kill him, has lost all hope, but what happens when Voldemort decides to give Harry to a certain silver-haired Death Eater? LMHP, SSRW, DMBZ
1. Chapter 1

OMG, I'm back guys! I haven't written anything for ages because of writer's block, social life and school, but now I finally have some time so i'll just give you this story. If you haven't guessed already, **it's a LuciusHarry fic**, so don't tell me I didn't warn you!

Anyway, this is my first non-anime fic, so I would be happy to hear what you think. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter because if I did it would probably suck and it would've been a yaoi series!

Harry wondered why things had ended up like this. Why he was currently chained to the wall in a cramped cell in Voldemort's dungeon. Why they had lost the war. He couldn't remember much from the battle itself, just bits and pieces. People dying, both from the Dark and the Light, curses and hexes being sent, shouts and screams from those hurt.

The only thing he could say for sure, was that the Light had lost. He had been there when Dumbledore, the one person that kept the Light forces strong, died. Killed by a simple killing curse from a masked death eater.

Harry cursed. How could the the headmaster have died so easily? He was supposed to be the strongest wizard alive for god's sake! But he still died.

If someone asked hi, Harry would say that he was loyal to the Light side and Dumbledore, but if he had to be honest with himself, he wasn't too fond of the headmaster. He didn't really know when he started to dislike Dumbledore, but he had found it harder and harder not to deliberately go against his orders and just do whatever he wanted to. It was pretty obvious that the old man only wanted him as a weapon for the Light side anyway.

Harry was sick and tired of just being 'the Boy who Lived' and Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy'. He wanted someone to like him for him and not be someone who just tried to be friends with him because he was who he was.

Hermione and Ron was his only true friends, but now he had no idea where they was, or if they where still alive. The shock of seeing Dumbledore die made him unfocused, something that Voldemort used to his advantage. He had easily managed to rid Harry of his wand and then knocking him unconscious.

When Harry had woken up, he was in this cell.

Harry sighed for what must have been the thousandth time. He didn't really care anymore. It didn't matter what happened to him. Voldemort was surely going to kill him anyway. Maybe torture him. He honestly just wanted to die. There wasn't anything in this world that made him want to stay alive. His friends were probably dead or kept prisoners like himself.

Suddenly a noise made Harry lift his head a little. It sounded like a door being opened and the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. Harry thought the footsteps were going to continue past his cell, but they stopped. He could hear someone taking up some keys and then the door opened revealing a masked death eater.

The death eater made his way over to Harry and started to unlock the chains that the black haired boy had around wrists and ankles. He didn't give Harry an explanation, in fact, he didn't say anything. He just grabbed Harry's shoulder and forced him to go out of the cell and up a narrow, dim-lit corridor.

Harry had no doubt that Voldemort was going to kill him or make fun of him in front of the death eaters.

The masked man behind him pushed him trough a door and Harry found himself walking down a new corridor just that this one wasn't so narrow and it was a little more well-lit than the other one. He watched some of the paintings on the wall. Most of them were old, serious men that looked very important, but sometimes there were younger people, both men and women, but also those looked serious. The corridor, Harry concluded, was pretty eerie.

After walking for what felt like hours, they finally stood before some huge double doors. The doors were black with many small silver snakes on them.

The man behind Harry knocked on the door and waited until he heard a 'come in', before he opened the door and walked in with Harry in tow.

The room was large and looked like a living-room. It had a huge fire-place, a lot of bookshelves, a desk, one sofa and two comfy-looking armchairs.

But Harry didn't focus on the interior, it was the person leaning casually against the desk he was watching. Voldemort.

He was dressed in a plain, but elegant black robe. Harry also noticed that Voldemort looked like his twenty-year old self. It was just one thing that made the man in front of him look like Voldemort. The eyes. They were blood-red and the pupils were slitted like a snake's.

Voldemort nodded to the death eater and the man hurried outside, leaving Harry alone with the dark lord.

"Well well, Harry" Voldemort said and smiled a little "who would've thought this. The Boy who Lived being a prisoner of me, the dark lord."

Harry just watched him, not bothering to answer him.

Seeing that the boy in front of him weren't going to reply, Voldemort continued.

"I actually pity you a little Harry. Now you're all alone again, and this time you don't have your friends to comfort you"

Harry bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything.

Voldemort smiled and poured himself a glass of wine that was placed on the desk.

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes and Harry started to wonder what Voldemort was planning, when he heard a knock on the door.

Voldemort grinned and told whoever outside to come in.

The man that walked into the room where none other than Lucius Malfoy. His long, silver hair was tied in a loose pony-tail and he wore an expensive looking cloak with small silver embroideries on. When he saw Harry, he got a puzzled look on his face and turned to Voldemort, expecting an explanation.

"Ah, Lucius! How nice of you to join us" Voldemort said and poured another glass of wine and gave it to the silver-haired man.

"My Lord, what is Potter doing here? I thought you were planning to kill him" Lucius said bewildered.

"Well, that was my plan, but then I remembered that you Lucius have been a great help in this war and now that it's over, I decided to give the boy to you as a gift."

Both Lucius and Harry looked at Voldemort like he was mad.

"M-My Lord, I'm honored, but what am I going to use him for? It's not like I don't have house-elves to do the cleaning and cooking." Lucius sounded both happy and confused and Harry couldn't help but understand him. Harry himself didn't mind that much. After all, the Malfoy's couldn't possibly be worse than the dark lord himself and even though he'd never admit it out loud, Harry had always been fascinated by Lucius. He had often caught himself wondering if that long hair was as soft to touch as it looked like. Whenever that happened, he would try to tell himself that he hated the man with a passion and that he liked girls not boys and absolutely not a man that was old enough to be his dad.

Voldemort smirked and walked over to Lucius and whispered something in his ear which made the normally stoic man blush a deep crimson. Harry wondered what it was the dark lord had told the man that made him blush like that.

"I-I understand My Lord" Lucius said after a little while "I thank you for giving me Potter as a gift"

Voldemort grinned and nodded, then turned around and began to sort some papers on his desk as a sign that he was busy and that they could leave.

Lucius walked over to Harry who eyed him nervously. The older man sighed almost inaudibly, before motioning for Harry to follow him.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what would happen from now on.

Hope you liked it! If there is something that you would like in this story, feel free to tell me, okay?

Bye-bee for now!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everone! Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!

Anyway, I got only one(!) review on the last chapter, but a lot of people putting this on their sotry alert... I really really appreciate reviews, so if you would leave one, it doesn't have to be long either, just a 'good work' or 'hello' is enough xD I'm not hard to please!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in the books. I do, however, own this plot, though I'm not making any money from it. Ther, happy now?

* * *

Lucius walked in front of Harry, leading him trough the maze that was Riddle manor. Harry was pretty sure that if he had been able to escape, he'd never found his way out and would probably have died from hunger or something.

While he walked behind the Malfoy monarch, Harry couldn't help but get fascinated by how the light played in Lucius' hair, making it shine in different variations of silver and blonde.

'I guess I'll just get used to living with him. After all, I was given to him, there's nothing I can do about the situation anyway' Harry sighed, but not loudly enough for Lucius to hear.

After a couple of minutes Lucius broke the silence.

"Potter, since you were given to me by the dark lord, I'm not going to kill or torture you and since we're going to be living in the same house from now on, I'd prefer to be able to talk normally to you."

Harry thought about it, what good could it do him to bear a grudge against the Malfoy's? They had fought for what they believed was the right thing, he had no right to judge them.

"Okay, that seems reasonable" Harry said "but I'm not sure I can just forget everything that's happened, it's going to take a while for me to get used to living with you and your family, especially since Draco and I aren't the best of friends."

Lucius nodded. "I understand, I'll talk to my son."

Harry smiled, or more like lifted the corners of his mouth a little, he didn't like the constant bickering and fighting between him and Draco. If it hadn't been for that they were on different sides in the war, Harry thought that he and Draco could've been good friends.

He stopped his musings when Lucius started to talk again.

"I hope you understand that you'll be more like a servant in my house. I want you to help me with my work, things like sorting papers or get things I need. In short, an assistant."

Now it was Harry's turn to nod, He was happy that he didn't have to wash the house or make dinner, since he'd gotten enough of that from when he lived with the Dursley's and Malfoy manor was a huge place, it would be a pain to clean it.

They finally stopped outside a small, black door. Lucius opened it and walked into the room, Harry following suit behind him.

The room was small, the only furniture was a sofa, a bookshelf and a fireplace. Lucius walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder from a little box on the floor. Harry did the same.

"You will go first. I expect you to wait for me when you get there." Lucius said in a business-like voice. Harry didn't reply, just threw the shimmering powder into the flames before walking into them, shouting 'Malfoy manor'.

Harry kept his eyes firmly closed so that he wouldn't get ash in them. He felt himself getting thrown out of the fireplace and land on a soft, white carpet. He didn't have time to study the room for very much longer, since two seconds later, Lucius stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. He raised an eyebrow to Harry, who was sitting on the floor. Harry ignored it and got to his feet.

"This room is my study. It's here you will be spending most of your day. Since you're my assistant you will get a key to this room."

Harry told him he understood, then he started watching the room. It was fairly large, with a huge, wooden desk in front of the only window in the room, an entire wall was covered in bookshelves and in front of the fireplace they just had gotten out of, there was two black, leather armchairs. Harry found the room to be quite nice.

"Anyway, I will show you to the rooms that you will use here." Lucius said and walked over to the door in the opposite end of the room.

Harry hurried after him, he was a little curious to what Malfoy manor looked like on the inside since Draco always made such a fuss about how great his house was and how his family was much better than everyone else's.

They came out in a hall, with a huge staircase leading up to the second floor. There were not much decorations, just some small, green plants at each side of the stairs and some paintings on the walls.

Lucius didn't stop, he just walked over to a door on the other side of the hall and Harry followed him into a corridor with doors on either side.

"Here" Lucius said, while making a hand gesture to one of the doors "is the living room, then comes the music room, art room and the largest bathroom."

Harry nodded to show that he understood.

They continued down the corridor and Lucius explained what they used each room for. Harry was amazed, he had never thought there could be an entire room to do something like watch flowers or make tea, but apparently it did. At least here in Malfoy manor.

At last, they stood outside of a small, black door. Lucius opened it and walked in, Harry following him.

The older man turned on the light so Harry could see what his new rooms looked like.

The room wasn't big, but not small either. A little bigger than the room he had at the Dursley's. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a lamp hanging from the roof, a bookshelf, a chair and a small table. There wasn't, however, a window. Harry guessed this was so he couldn't escape. If he had wanted to anyway...

"I hope the room is to your liking, Potter. If you need something, tell me and I'll try to get it for you." Lucius said.

Harry was a little surprised, he'd never thought Malfoy senior could be so nice. He wasn't giving Harry a small, stinking room with only a blanket to sleep on or something like that.

"Um, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said, a little nervous. Lucius just watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm just a gift, a gift that you don't even need. I'm more like a nuisance to you."

Lucius sighed. "I'm not the evil, bad person Dumbledore told you I am. I know how to treat people who are guests or lives in my home." he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Anyway, I will let you rest today, but I expect you to come to my study tomorrow eight o'clock. And try not to be late." he said, before walking out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

'I wonder if I made him upset?' Harry thought while lightly chewing on his lip. 'Since he said I should use today to relax, I guess I should.' With that, Harry made his way over to the bookshelf and started to look for a book that could be interesting.

After about five minutes of looking trough the books, he found one called 'Mysterious persons or creatures trough the centuries'. He grabbed it and sat down in the chair, which turned out to be quiet comfortable.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, probably a while since he had already read about half the book, when a house elf arrived with a sharp crack. The elf was tiny, with big, brown eyes and a small, round nose.

"Hello, Harry Potter sir. Chiri was ordered from Master Malfoy to ask you what you wanted for dinner."

'This is surprising' Harry thought 'he's even letting me choose what I want to eat!'

"Um, just a toast and some tea, if it's not too much trouble" Chiri left after telling Harry that 'it was no problem at all' and popped back half a minute later with Harry's food.

"Thank you, Chiri!" Harry said and smiled at the little creature. Chiri seemed a little dumb-founded before smiling back, bowing and then he left, leaving Harry on his own once again.

Harry rose from the chair and put the book back in the shelf, before walking over to the table where the food was. After he had eaten, he went over to the bed and sat down, the soft mattress bouncing slightly under his weight.

'I'm a little tired... I guess I should just go to bed' Harry thought. He mumbled a charm so that his wand would warm up, waking him, at seven thirty tomorrow morning. The last thing that crossed his mind before he fell asleep was; 'I wonder how Draco is going to take it?'

* * *

Okay! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update fast, but my exams are coming up this week, so I can't promise anything, 'kay?

Bye-bee!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!

I decided to be nice and update, just because of all the story alerts I've been getting. You guys should review more often, that way I'll be updating faster hint hint Thought I was really really happy for your review **disgruntledfairy! **It really made me very happy and is probably the best review I've ever gotten! #hugs!#

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, or will ever own, Harry Potter and all the characters belonging to the books.

* * *

Harry was dreaming again, but this time it was not one of the one's Voldemort sent him. In the dreams he now had, he saw his friends disappear or murdered in front of his eyes, over and over again, and he couldn't do anything to help them. When he finally woke up, he was covered in sweat.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, before walking over to a small door he hadn't noticed the previous day. When he opened it, he found a small bathroom, with a toilet, a shower and a sink. Though the bathroom wasn't big, it was more than enough for Harry, who was happy that he didn't have to walk all the way to the big bathroom Lucius had shown him. It would've been rather embarrassing if he walked in on someone.

After a quick shower, Harry dried himself off, and cast a glance up at the clock on the wall. It was already a quarter to eight.

Harry grabbed his clothes and after dressing in what probably was a new world record, he dashed out of the room and down the corridor. He stood in front of Lucius's study about five minutes later, trying to regain his breath. 'Hell, Draco was right about one thing at least!' Harry thought 'Malfoy manor is huge!'

After he had calmed himself a little, he cleared his throat and knocked on the door, not really sure if he could just walk in or not.

He heard a 'come in' from the other side of the door and Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

Lucius was sitting at the desk writing down something on a piece of paper. When Harry came in, he looked up and nodded.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, still not sure how to act in front of the older man.

"Good morning. Did you eat some breakfast?" Lucius asked.

Harry just shook his head and Lucius sighed. "It's important that you eat, or you won't have any energy to do your work! Chiri!"

The moment Lucius called, the little house-elf stood in front of him and bowed. "Chiri, I want you to make some food for Mr. Potter. A healthy breakfast and some tea would be nice." Harry almost wanted to say that he could decide his own breakfast, but something told him to just keep quiet. The breakfast that Lucius ordered didn't sound that bad, anyway.

He walked over to the desk, still a little unsure of what to do. He didn't have much experience with office work. Lucius looked up at him.

"Ah, yes. To begin with, you can just sort these in alphabetical order" he said and handed Harry a pile of papers. "When you're done, just put them here, and I'll take put them where they are supposed to be." Harry nodded, took the papers and sat down in front of a smaller table near the bookshelves.

The time, Harry realized, went by far too quickly. Before he knew it, it was already time for dinner. Chiri had, like always, appeared and asked what they wanted to eat and Lucius ordered some beef and wine for himself and lasagne for Harry. Harry didn't mind much, he wasn't particularly picky.

They ate the food in silence, the only noise were the sound of the knife against the plate when one of them cut trough their food.

'I wish he talked a little more, but I guess that's too much to hope for' Harry thought. He was beginning to feel a little bored. He was used to always worry about getting killed or protect his friends. Then it struck him, why hadn't he asked about his friends?! After all, they could be alive somewhere!

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry nervously began. Lucius just looked at him like he always did, silently asking him to go on. "Do you happen to know what has happened to my friends?Since I was captured, I have absolutely no idea, and it would be kinda nice to just know if they're alright..." Harry blurted out.

Lucius didn't answer right away, and Harry started to loose hope that the man knew anything, when he suddenly broke the silence.

"Your friends are okay. The Dark Lord decided he could have some use for Ms. Granger in the new ministry, because of her brains and Mr. Weasley was given as a gift, like you, to someone in the inner circle of Death Eaters."

"Do you know who he was given to?" Harry asked, growing nervous, who knew what a Death Eater would do with Ron, who was from one of the most Light families in the wizarding world after all!

"Let me see, I think it was Severus Snape." Lucius said, still as calm as ever. Harry on the other hand, was far from calm. Severus Snape?! Professor Snape?! He couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for his best friend.

"Not to be rude or anything, but do you think he will be okay there? Professor Snape isn't exactly fond of Gryffindor's in general, but he seems to hate me and my friends." Since Harry knew that Lucius was friends with the greasy-haired professor, he didn't really want to say anything about Snape that could cause Lucius to be upset.

"Even if Severus can act quite stuck up sometimes, he's not a bad person. He won't do anything to harm your friend. I have to admit that you two were pretty lucky to not end up with the more violent of the Death Eaters." Lucius said, with a little smile at the last part.

Harry wanted to believe the man, but he still wasn't completely sure if he could. He couldn't imagine a nice Snape, there was just too many years of dislike from either one of them for that to happen.

"Ah, Potter, Severus is coming over here tomorrow, I can ask him if he could bring your friend along, that way you'll be able to talk to him" Lucius said. Harry looked at him with big eyes, nearly not believing his ears. "Y-You mean it?" he stuttered out.

"Of course, a Malfoy never promises anything he can't hold after all" Harry had to really control himself so he wouldn't give the older man a hug. He would be able to see Ron! That was, if Snape bothered to bring the red-head with him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy!" Harry said, his face brightening up in big smile.

"No problem."

The next hours went unbelievably slow, Harry thought. He couldn't wait until he could go to sleep and then the next day he could meet with Ron again! The only thing he wished for now was that Hermione also could visit him some day, maybe he should ask Lucius about it? But not now, the man had already done so much for him. Harry didn't want to ask anything more from him.

Harry had by now taking a liking to the work Lucius asked him to do. When you mentioned office and paper works to other people then they would probably groan and complain about it, wanting to have something a little more fun to do, but Harry wasn't 'other people' and by doing the work Lucius gave him, he kind of felt important, like he did something to help another person out. It was a nice feeling, he concluded.

"I assume you want to meet that other friend of yours, Ms. Granger?" Lucius asked, after keeping silent for a long time, looking up at Harry.

Harry blinked and nodded dumbly.

"Well, if you really want to, I could arrange it so she comes here"

That was it, Harry thought, the man was officially declared a mind-reader. Or maybe he just thought that it would be nice to see your friends. It didn't matter.

"Y-You could do that?" Harry stuttered. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Of course I could, I am the Dark Lord's right hand man after all!" Lucius said and lifted an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Thank you very very much!" Harry said, feeling more happy than he had done for a long time.

Lucius opened his mouth to say something, when the door to the office suddenly was pulled open and one very pissed Draco Malfoy stood there, panting like he had just run trough the whole mansion, which he probably had.

He glared at Harry before turning to Lucius.

"Father, why is Potter here?! I just heard from Blaise that Potter was given to you from our Lord! Why the hell haven't you told me?! It's not like it doesn't concern me!" Draco spat out, his normally pale face, red with anger.

* * *

aaaand, here I will leave you with a nice cliffhanger! reason being that I have my exams tomorrow (shudders) and that means I can't write much more and I wanted to update so...

**If you review, I'll give you a nice cookie! And Disgruntledfairy has already earned a whole tray of cookies for the wonderful review! #hands tray of cookies#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Since my name isn't J. K Rowling, it's obvious that I don't own the Harry Potter books either.

One reviewer, Sabaku no Sable, wondered why Blaise knew that Harry was given to the Malfoy's and Draco didn't. The answer is that Blaise heard from his father. Voldemort wouldn't want to keep it a secret that he had captured Harry, so he told all his Death Eaters. Sorry for not making that clear!

And I know that Voldie seems OOC, but he's funnier this way xD

Sorry for late update, but as I told you, I had an exam, so I haven't had time to write... Anyway, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Both Lucius and Harry were left speechless for a moment, before Lucius sighed.

"Draco, how many times have I told you not to come into my office without knocking first?" Harry was a little surprised how the man could think of such things when his son looked like he was ready to kill someone.

It seemed like Draco was thinking along the same lines, because he got even redder with anger and almost yelled "Don't change the subject! I asked you a question!"

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment and put his elbows on the table, putting his fingertips together. "I think the answer is quiet clear, Draco. The reason I didn't tell you is: 1. You were going to react just like you are now and 2. because I know that you and Mr. Potter aren't the best of friends."

"Yeah, but still! Would it have been much better for me to find out with accidentally bumping into him in a hallway?!" Draco still didn't show any signs of calming down. Harry was beginning to worry if the furious blonde was going to attack his father. His face certainly looked like he could do that any moment now.

"I guess not." Lucius said, still as clam as ever.

"Well, then why didn't you tell me?!" Harry started to grow a little bored. Draco just asked the same thing over and over again!

"Does it really matter if your father told you or not? I was given to him as a gift from Voldemort! What do you think he should have done? Turn the gift down?" Harry had finally lost his temper. He couldn't help but yell at Draco, he had, after all, done that since his first year at Hogwarts, it was beginning to become some sort of a habit.

Both Malfoy's looked a little shocked over Harry's sudden interference in their discussion, but that didn't last for very long.

"Shut up, Potter! Since you're a gift, you don't have a say in this matter!" Draco said venomously, glaring at him. Before Harry had any chance of replying, Lucius had stood and walked over to Draco and to both Draco's and Harry's utter surprise, the stoic man slapped his son.

Harry saw Draco's eyes widen in shock. He guessed the spoilt boy rarely got slapped and that his father slapped him in front of Harry was probably not something that he thought would happen.

"I will not hear you say such things to Mr. Potter, Draco. He is our guest, and it's our responsibility to make sure that he feels at home." Lucius said, leaving Draco, as well as Harry, totally dumbfounded.

Harry had thought that the elder Malfoy only saw him as something close to a servant, even though the man had told him that he considered Harry a guest, Harry still wasn't entirely sure if that was the case.

Draco just blinked a couple of times. Lucius hadn't hit him hard, but he was still a little shocked over the fact that his father had hit him.

"W-Why did you hit me?" Draco asked, his voice had lost the anger form before and was replaced with hurt.

"I hit you because you needed to understand, and you weren't willing to listen in your state of anger. That's why I hit you." Lucius explained, calm as ever.

Draco didn't seem to like the answer, but he didn't say anything, instead he turned to Harry and said "I'm sorry I yelled at you, hope you can forgive me for the rude things I said"

Harry was a little surprised that Draco apologized to him. "Of course, it's in the past now, okay?" he asked, giving Draco a little smile. Draco just nodded stiffly and disappeared out the door. Harry sighed, he had hoped he and Draco could be friends, but the years of fighting and hatred was probably something that ruined any chance of that now, maybe later, but not now.

When Draco had walked out, Lucius had gone back to his desk to sign the last papers for the day. Harry couldn't make himself concentrate on the work in front of him. There were too much on his mind at the moment. He suddenly remembered something from when he had been given to Lucius from Voldemort. Voldemort had whispered something in the other man's ear which made Lucius blush deeply. Harry wondered what that could've been. 'Well, I won't find out unless I ask him about it' Harry thought and looked up at Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy? Can I ask you something?"

Lucius looked up from his paperwork and nodded.

Harry wasn't really sure how to ask him about it, but decided to just ask him directly.

"When I was given to you, Voldemort whispered something to you. I was wondering what that was?" Harry was surprised when he saw Lucius face getting a little bit more pink than it was supposed to and the man hastily looked down on his desk again.

"That is not anything of importance. The Lord was only telling me a joke"

"Only a joke? My my Lucius, don't tell me you're not going to tell Harry?" a voice suddenly sounded, coming from the fireplace, making both Harry and Lucius jump in surprise.

Behind Harry, leaning against the fireplace, stood Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself. Lucius hurried to his feet and bowed. Harry didn't really know what to do, so he just sat in his chair and looked back and forth between the two men.

"My deepest apologies, My Lord, but I have no intention on telling Mr. Potter what you told me" Lucius said, still bowing.

Voldemort sighed, and just shook his head. "Well, if you're not going to do it, then I might as well do it for you!" he said, smirking wickedly.

Lucius went first red, then pale and gave Voldemort a pleading look, silently begging him not to. Harry was curious about it, so he really wanted Voldemort to tell him, but he didn't want to sound like he didn't stand by Lucius' side, so Harry kept quiet.

"Oh, but I'm sure Harry here would love to hear it, won't you, Harry?" the Dark Lord said, turning his head in Harry's direction.

"Um, since I don't know what it is, then I can't be sure whether I want to know or not" Harry answered, not being entirely honest. He really did want to know.

"Hmm, I guess that's a logical reason" the other man said and nodded. "Anyway, I'll tell you, because I'm bored and it's going to be a little more fun watching you!" Voldemort said and grinned, making Lucius even paler.

'It must be something really important or something really embarrassing if Mr. Malfoy reacts like that' Harry thought. He had troubles hiding his curiosity for much longer.

"Well, what I said to Lucius, was" Voldemort walked over to Harry and whispered the last words in his ear "that he could use you, not as a slave, but as a lover" When Voldemort walked a few steps away from Harry he couldn't help but laugh a little at the shocked and crimson red face of the boy.

While Voldemort had whispered the words in Harry's ear, Lucius had grabbed a pile of papers and made it look like he was very busy, and could not talk to any of them, no matter what.

"Now, Lucius. You must admit that the boy probably would be better as a lover than as a secretary or whatever it is you're making him work as." the Dark Lord said, still with a grin on his face. "Well, I won't bother you anymore, I'm leaving it to you two to solve this" with that, Voldemort grabbed a handful of floo powder and, after saying his destination, disappeared.

After Voldemort left, there was an uncomfortable silence. Lucius tried his hardest to ignore Harry's presence and Harry was too embarrassed to talk wit the older man at the moment.

'I wonder why he was so against Voldemort telling me though, if he's not planning to use me as a lover, then why should he worry about it?' Harry thought to himself while sneaking a glance up at the man.

The two of them worked silently for some more minutes, when Lucius finally broke the silence.

"Mr. Potter, about what the Lord said earlier, it's just his sort of joke, nothing to take seriously." he said, but Harry could hear that that wasn't the truth. He wondered what it was that Lucius was hiding from him, and he was determined to find out.

That night, when he was lying in his bed, Harry made a plan, a plan to find out what exactly it was that Lucius thought of him, if he wanted him as a lover, or just a secretary and why the man blushed so much when Voldemort had brought it up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now you only have to review! Tell me if there's anything you think is odd, or if somethings bothering you about the story, or better, just leave a nice review! It's gonna make me update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry for being a little late with updating, but there's been a lot of things going on this week, so I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted to. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the previous chapters. Reason being that I won't be able to update for a while (summer vacation, going to a place without internet connection), but I'll write and then upload when I get back! Maybe I'll be able to write a chapter before I leave, who knows )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling and not me...

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning, he jumped out of the bed, grabbed his clothes and hurried into the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and then got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror. His black,unruly hair was now wet and dripping, making his black robes wet, though Harry paid it no mind. He had more important things to think about at the moment.

Last night, he had decided to make Ron his 'partner in crime'. If Ron would help him, then it would be easier for him to get information. Maybe Ron could ask Snape, since the red-head lived with him after all. But then again, Snape wasn't exactly the person to gossip abut others feelings, and Harry doubted that if Lucius liked him in a way more than friendship, then he wouldn't tell it to everyone.

"I wonder if this is wasted time" Harry said to himself, still glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

He dried his hair off with a towel, before walking back into his room. When he looked up at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was still about thirty minutes left until Lucius expected him in the office. He decided to just pass the time eating breakfast.

"Chiri." Harry said, unsure of whether he should shout or just say it calmly, he didn't have to worry about it though, because the little elf appeared with a 'crack' in front of him, bowing so deeply that the large ears touched the floor.

"What can Chiri do for Master Potter, sir?"

"I just want some breakfast, egg and bacon, and some tea, is that okay?" Harry asked.

Chiri nodded, before hurrying to wherever the kitchen was. It didn't take too long before she came back again, carrying a large tray with Harry's food on it.

When he was done with his meal, which didn't take too long, Harry once again took a quick look in the mirror, before he left, on his way to Lucius' office.

A couple of minutes later, Harry stood before the door to the study, he raised his hand to knock and then he stopped. The reason why he stopped was that he could hear voices from inside the room.

"What do you think, Severus? Am I not in a difficult situation here?" Harry could hear Lucius' voice say.

"That depends on whether Potter feels the same" Snape replied.

'If I feel the same? What are they discussing?' He decided to listen for just some more minutes.

"I guess, but why should he? I haven't really been that nice to him before now"

Harry could hear Snape sigh, as if he couldn't believe how difficult Lucius made the matter.

"Just ask him about it, try not to just ask him about it head on though, try to make him understand how you feel" Severus said.

"I'm still not sure if this is going to work though" Lucius sounded like he was tired or just thought it hopeless.

Harry chose this moment to disrupt the conversation and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, the usual 'come in' could be heard and Harry walked in, careful to hide any facial expression that could show he had been listening in on their conversation.

Snape was sitting in the chair Harry usually sat in when he worked and Lucius was sitting in his usual seat, looking up at Harry when he came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I hope you have slept well" he said and Harry nodded.

"Severus brought your friend, he's in the living room across the hall from the largest bathroom. I showed you the way when you arrived" Lucius said, making Harry light up in happiness.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy! Can I go see him now?"

"Of course, I want you to take today off, I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with Mr. Weasley." Harry once again thanked the man, before running off to find Ron.

When he found the right door, Harry hurried inside without bothering to knock, he lived there after all, and saw Ron sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book.

'Ron, reading?' Harry thought, a little confused. His best friend never read anything if he wasn't forced into it. But here he was, reading a really thick book. It looked old, if you could judge it by the paper that had gone yellow around the edges.

"Um, Ron?" Harry said, growing even more concerned when Ron hadn't noticed that he had come in, he hadn't really been quiet either.

When he heard the sound of his name, Ron's head shot up and when he saw Harry, his face lit up and he placed a little piece of paper in the book, so he could find where he was later.

"Hi mate! How are you? Have Malfoy senior been too harsh on ya?" Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, he's been rather nice actually! But that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about! Do you mind helping me out?"

"Help you out? You in trouble or something?" Ron asked, now it was his turn to get concerned.

"No, it's not that. It's just" Harry was suddenly at a loss for what to say. He wasn't sure how Ron would take it that he liked Lucius, the red-head was rather well-known for his narrow-mindedness when it came to something that was out of the ordinary.

Ron gave Harry a questioning look when the black haired boy didn't continue. "Well mate, what is it? Whatever it is, I promise not to laugh or anything!" he said, making Harry a little more comfortable with telling him.

"Promise you'll not laugh or get disgusted with me?" Harry asked and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well, it's just that I've felt rather, um, attracted to Malfoy lately" Harry said, before shaking his head "no, scratch that, I've been attracted to him for a long time actually." Ron just blinked, then he gave Harry a what-the-hell look "You're in love with Ferret-boy?!" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry shook his head violently. "No, not _that _Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy!" he said, hoping that Ron would hold his promise and don't get disgusted or laugh.

Ron was quiet for a little while, his face scrunched up like he was thinking very hard on something, but then he finally broke the tense silence.

"Well Harry, I can't really say that I like that you, my best friend, is in love with our ex-enemy, but, as I said, I am, after all, your best friend, so I accept your decision" he said and smiled. Harry was so happy he almost hugged Ron, but he stopped himself and gave him a pat on the back instead.

"Thanks Ron, I wasn't really sure how to put it" Harry said sheepishly while rubbing his hair.

"Don't worry about it mate! Now, what was that favour you wanted me to do?"

"Since you live with Snape, who is Lucius' closer friends, I wondered if you could ask him what Lucius think of me, I really need to know!" Harry begged, giving Ron a pleading look.

"Sure, I can help ya, but I doubt that stubborn git is gonna tell me anything." the red-head said, laughing a little. Harry nodded, that was true, Snape was probably going to either tell him to find it out himself, or tell him that it was none of his business. He still wanted to try though.

Ron and Harry spent the next two hours talking about their new lives and what they could do to make it work out fine, they also talked about their old lives and friends, in Ron's case family. They also talked a lot about Hermione. They both wanted to see her and missed her terribly.

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud knock on the door could be heard. After a few seconds, Snape came in and nodded curtly to Harry and then turned to Ron.

"It's time for us to leave, Mr. Weasley. Say goodbye to Mr. Potter." he said, before leaving, but not going further than just outside the door.

"Well mate, I'll see you around?" Ron said and turned to Harry, giving him a weak smile.

"Of course! And I'll send a bunch of letters too!" Harry said, returning the smile.

Ron grinned and gave Harry a hug, while whispering "I'll try to persuade the old git to tell me something that's of importance to you" in his ear, then Ron hurriedly went after Snape, who had started walking down the hall, obviously too impatient to wait for the two to say their goodbyes.

When Ron had left, Harry returned to his room to think his situation over once again.

It troubled him that he didn't exactly know what Lucius thought of him, even though the conversation between the older man and Snape had made him think that the man maybe liked him more than he let on. Harry certainly wished he did.

The a thought struck him, maybe he could ask the Dark Lord about it? He seemed to know what it was Lucius was hiding from him and maybe he would tell Harry.

He wasn't too sure if he wanted to ask Voldemort though, the wizard was smart and would probably use Harry's feelings to his advantage, or just to have some 'fun', as he called it.

Harry couldn't for the life of him understand what was so funny about watching two wizards where one was trying to hide his feelings, if that was what Lucius was doing, and the other one trying just as hard to find out what the other was feeling.

It was a rather complicated matter, Harry concluded. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether to send Voldemort an owl and ask for his help or just find out himself. After thinking a lot, Harry decided for the first option.

He grabbed some parchment and some ink and started to write down a short letter. When he was finished, he looked trough it once more, to be sure he had everything.

_Voldemort_

_I understand that you know what Mr. Malfoy is feeling when it comes to me, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd be delighted to know what those feeling were. _

_I know that this may sound like a rather impertinent request, but I still ask you to tell me if you know. _

_Harry Potter _

Harry sighed, he wasn't too sure about it, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He folded the letter and walked out of his room, down the corridor to Lucius' office. Maybe he could use the older man's owl to send the letter, saying it was to one of his friends.

Some more minutes later, Harry found himself standing outside the door to the office. He took a deep breath before knocking, and then, when he heard Lucius replying that he could come in, he pressed down the handle and walked in. Lucius seemed a little surprised to see him, not very weird, since he had given Harry the day off, but he then hurriedly replaced his confused look with an indifferent one.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? What is it?"

Harry focused on not letting his face show that he was not telling the truth when he said "I have a letter I want to send to one of my friends, and since I do not have an owl nor a window in my room, I wondered if I could use yours." He was fairly certain that he had managed to play his role perfectly and this was confirmed when Lucius nodded.

"No problem, just give the letter to one of the house-elves and tell it to send it with an owl." Harry thanked the man and didn't waste any time getting out of the office. When he reached his own room, he called for Chiri, since she was the only house-elf that he knew the name of, and told her to send the letter to Voldemort.

"And remember, don't tell Mr. Malfoy about it. If he asks you, say that I sent it to Hermione Granger."

Chiri nodded, and disappeared, seeming quiet pleased to be of help to him.

When the house-elf had left, Harry sighed and let himself fall down onto his bed. Even though he hadn't been awake for long, he already felt exhausted and tired. He decided to read a little more in the book he had started reading and then go to sleep, if only for just a little nap.

* * *

So, please review guys! Cookies to everone who does!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update... you know the reason... Anyway, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. This is more like an explaining chapter or whatever I should call it...

**Disclaimer: **As you all should know by now; I do not own the Harry Potter books and never will since I'm just a poor student with no money...

* * *

Lucius was sitting in his office, still working. He was the sort of person to do his work properly. Right now he was reading trough some reports from other Death Eaters. Voldemort had entrusted him with that task.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Since Harry Potter had come into his house, he had not been getting too much sleep. He found himself working till late at night and when he finally went to bed, he couldn't sleep.

The silver-haired man knew what is was he was feeling when it came to that boy, he wasn't a inexperienced teenager after all. The only problem was that that boy probably didn't feel the same way. Before, they had been different sides in the war and now that the war was over and the Dark was the victorious side, the boy probably hated him for killing his friends and allies. There wasn't much to do about it. The boy was strong-willed and rather impatient, even though he seemed to have calmed down now, Lucius still couldn't trust that he stayed that way if he told the boy his feelings towards him.

There was also Draco. He hated Potter and would not be too happy if he found out about his father's feelings. Lucius sighed again.

Draco still missed his mother, even though he would never admit it if you asked him. Narcissa had left Lucius's side when the war was nearly over, her reason being that he had grown cold and uncaring towards her, and that she wanted to feel loved and not feel like a burden. They had agreed to tell Draco that they needed a break from each other and that they maybe never got together again. He was old enough to handle that sort of thing now.

But Lucius still felt a little anxious when he thought about telling both Harry and Draco. He had to tell Harry first, that much was obvious, but that wouldn't be easy and Lucius rather liked the relationship they currently had. If he told Potter his feelings, then that relationship would be ruined and he wasn't sure whether Harry would accept his feelings or not. Maybe he should leave it, lay out some subtle signs now and then, to maybe get Harry to understand that he liked him. But that would still be hard, hell, Lucius didn't even now if the boy was straight or gay!

Lucius sighed again, before rising from the chair and walking over to the fireplace, watching the flames slowly devour the wood and pieces of newspaper that he had put in it. He doubted that he'd ever Harry like him when he kept himself distanced from him, but Lucius was unsure of what method to use to get closer to the boy. To befriend him would probably be the best choice, but he didn't know how. There was a long time since he had tried to gain another persons friendship. Nowadays, people tried to gain _his _friendship, and not the other way around. Maybe he'd ask Severus about it, though he didn't really think the other man knew more than him when it came to gain peoples trust.

Lucius stretched and decided to go to bed. It was late and he didn't want to be sleepy the next day because of insomnia.

He put away the papers he was done reading trough and walked out of the office. He walked up the large staircase and was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't see the person standing in front of one of the big windows a couple of meters longer down the corridor. It was only when the person turned and the moonlight fell on the pale face that Lucius looked up and saw his son looking at him.

Draco looked a little tired, but also confused. It looked like he had just been thinking very hard on something that he couldn't quiet grasp.

"Father" he said silently and looked up at Lucius.

"What are you doing here Draco, shouldn't you be in bed?" Lucius said, his voice a little harsher than he meant.

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking" Draco said, and looked away from his father and continued to watch the scenery trough the window.

"What is so important that it keeps you awake at night?" Lucius asked, even though he was pretty sure what it was and Draco's answer confirmed that fact when he, without looking at his father said "The fact that Potter lives in my house, and that you, who once said you hated him, now don't seem to mind."

Lucius knew that his son was going to say that, but he wasn't sure how to give Draco a reply he could be satisfied with.

"I can't exactly turn down a gift from the Dark Lord, you know." Lucius said, not wanting to tell Draco the real reason he didn't mind Harry living in Malfoy Manor.

"I know that, but still! You're not obliged to be nice to him!

It wasn't often that Lucius Malfoy was at a loss for what to say, but now was one of those times, maybe he should just tell Draco? He doubted the ill-tempered son of his would take it too good though. He probably should wait with telling him.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that Potter is indeed living here, and that he is to be considered a guest, so you won't be ordering him around, making him do things like the house-elves should do." he said, taking on the authoritative voice he used outside his home.

Draco gave his father a furious look, turned on his heel and disappeared into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. For what would probably be the thousandth time this day, Lucius sighed and shook his head. What could he do to make the two boys get along? Draco hated Harry, and Harry wasn't too fond of Draco either, though Lucius wasn't sure if the black-haired boy would try to get on better terms with his son if he asked him. It was a possibility.

He continued to walk down the corridor to his own room. After a quick shower, he got to bed. The bed seemed too big with just one person in it, even though it had been a while since there had been more than one person in it. The last person had been Narcissa, and she had left him.

Lucius closed his eyes and thought back. Had he ever really loved Narcissa? He doubted it, at least he couldn't remember that he had. Their marriage was an arranged one, none of them had a say in the matter. He didn't know if Narcissa had loved him, she had never told him she did. He wondered if he could have come to love her if things had been different? She was a nice person after all...

He decided not to dwell on it, no use thinking about the past.

It didn't take too long before he actually fell asleep, too tired from the lack of sleep lately to stay awake.

While Lucius slept, another person was awake. Draco was pacing around in his room, he couldn't sleep, he was too upset. The conversation with his father earlier had made him wonder, what role did Harry Potter play in his father's life? Was he just a gift that Lucius felt he had to treat nicely, just because it had been Voldemort that had given him to them? Or was it something else?

Draco used to understand his father's way of thinking, but now he had to say he was confused. Lucius's behaviour towards Potter didn't make any sense to him. He had thought his father would use the boy as a slave, someone to order around, to do his dirty work, but instead, he got to work as Lucius' assistant in his office.

It was annoying, not because Draco felt jealous, but because he didn't understand the reason why Potter should be treated like an equal, something that he, in Draco's eyes, was not.

His father had behaved different different after Draco's mother left, no, maybe even before that. Draco had first thought it came from him missing her, but he soon understood that wasn't it. There was something on his father's mind that he didn't understand. He really should ask him about it. It was unsettling, not knowing what was going on in his own home.

Draco missed his mother, he couldn't hide that fact from himself, even though he could pretend he didn't. She had always been nice to him, protected him and spoiled him, and now she was gone, she had left him and his father alone and Draco didn't know the reason why. Maybe she didn't love them anymore? His parents had told him the reason was that they needed a break. That was probably just something they told him so he wouldn't worry.

Like he would believe that old excuse. The "break" meant that his mother never returned, no matter what she and his father said. It made him quiet mad actually, that they didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth.

With a loud huff, Draco fell down in one of the armchairs in his room and crossed his arms. What could he do to make his father tell him the truth, to trust him? Maybe he could find the answer if he asked Potter? That could be even harder though, Potter didn't trust him, not that Draco had ever given him a reason to do so.

'This is just too troublesome!' Draco thought and closed his eyes, he wasn't really sleepy, just a little tired, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. His last thought being 'I'm going to talk to Potter tomorrow, to get some answers!'

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading! A review would be nice (hint hint!) anyway, my internet is being mean, but I'll try to upload as fast as I can!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **You already now, I own nothing. Except Chiri, but she's a house-elf, so I can only be proud of giving her a name.

Hi guys, here's another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update for the coming weeks, since I'm moving out and starting a new school... So I have a lot of packing and studying on my hands now, but I'll try!

Thanks for the reviews, they really help me stop being so lazy and update faster! Kudos to you!

* * *

Harry awoke the next day with a slight tingling sensation in his stomach. He felt like something was going to happen today, but if it was a good thing or not, he didn't know. He had kind of given up the thought of Voldemort replying to his letter, why should he, he was the Dark Lord after all! There was absolutely no reason for him to bother answering a nervous teenager that he numerous times had tried to kill.

Harry jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and, after eating a quick breakfast that Chiri had made him, he left for Lucius' study.

Harry hadn't gotten longer than to the big staircase before he was stopped by a person who he thought never would bring himself to speak to him, Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, I need to speak with you" he said. He had been standing next to the staircase, leaning on a pillar, obviously waiting for him.

Harry just nodded, he didn't want to come to late, but he didn't really want to brush Draco off either, not when the other boy had taken the initiative to talk to him first.

Draco walked up the stairs, clearly wanting Harry to follow. Harry cast a nervous glance at Lucius' door, but hurried after Draco.

The younger Malfoy walked into a room and when Harry followed, his guess was that this was Draco's bedroom, which he later found out it was.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't too sure he trusted his ex-enemy yet.

Draco closed his eyes and clearly thought something over before he opened them again.

"Why does my father treat you so well? It doesn't make any sense! You're just a gift given to him by the Dark Lord, there's no reason for him to be nice to you!" Draco had, while he spoke, gotten louder and louder and Harry began to worry if Lucius would hear it all the way down to his study.

"How could I know something like that? As you say, I'm just a gift, not his trusted friend or something! Why would he tell me something that he can't even tell his own son?!" Now it was Harry's turn to get loud.

Draco clenched his fists and bit his lip, clearly trying to control himself. 'Potter do have a point, why would father tell him anything?' he thought, feeling a little frustrated because this conversation clearly didn't go the way he wanted it to. He had hoped Potter knew why his father's behaviour was different, but now that he thought about it, how could he possibly know? He was probably nothing more than a secretary in Lucius' eyes, someone that helped him with his work. Not someone to trust and tell his most secret opinions and feelings to!

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He now understood that it had been a stupid idea in the first place, to ask Potter, who obviously was as confused as he, about his father's behaviour!

Harry watched Draco warily, but the other boy seemed lost in thought, so Harry turned to leave, only to be stopped again by Draco calling his name.

"What is it now, I've already told you that I don't know why your father is acting this way!" Harry said, getting impatient because he knew that Lucius was probably waiting for him downstairs, and he wouldn't be too happy if Harry arrived late without a good reason.

"I want to know the reason why he behaves this way, and, since it doesn't seem to help to ask him directly, then you could help me!" Draco said, looking straight at Harry.

Harry blinked in surprise, then bit his lip slightly, should he tell Draco that he had already started his little mission to find out what Lucius' feelings really were.

He decided to tell Draco a little bit, but not all of it. "Well, actually I have already started asking people close to your father about it, I made Ron ask Snape, since he lives with him." He decided not to tell Draco about the letter, at least not until he got an answer, if he got an answer at all.

Draco nodded, he seemed to agree to Harry's way of handling the challenge. "I see, then, since you have started to ask Uncle Sev, then I will send a letter to my mother, maybe she knows something. There must have been a reason they separated after all!" Draco said, still deep in thought. Harry nodded. "That's good, but can we please talk about this another time, maybe after I've finished my work? Lucius won't be too happy with me, arriving this late." He shot a glance up at the clock on the wall and saw that the time was already fifteen minutes past eight. 'Shit! He's going to be pissed!' Harry thought, knowing that Lucius didn't like people running late.

Draco nodded as a sign that he could go and Harry sprinted out the door, down the stairs before stopping, panting and gasping for air, in front of the door to the older Malfoy's office.

Harry squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. The usual 'come in' was heard and Harry pushed the handle down and walked in, pretty nervous by now.

When he came in, Lucius lifted his eyes from the document he had been reading trough and his eyes narrowed slightly when his eyes caught Harry.

"Why are you late? It's already been twenty minutes since you should have been here!" he said sharply, making Harry even more nervous.

"Well, um, you see... I kinda got caught up in something." he said, not wanting to tell Lucius about his conversation with Draco, since the man would most probably ask what they had been talking about.

"Something?" Lucius asked, eyebrows lifted questioningly. "What 'something'?"

Harry saw no other way than to tell him, but just the moment he opened his mouth to tell him, they were interrupted by Severus Snape suddenly appearing in the doorway behind Harry. Lucius looked just as surprised as Harry, so he understood that the older man hadn't invited his old friend.

"Severus? What brings you here?" Lucius said, completely forgetting about his earlier interrogation of Harry.

Snape shot Harry a quick glance and then looked back at Lucius. "I have something to tell you, preferably under four eyes." he said, hinting to Harry. Lucius nodded. "Very well, Harry you can leave, we'll talk about you being late after I've talked with Severus." Harry just nodded, and wasted no time hurrying out of the room, and closing the door behind him. He didn't go far though, he was interested in whatever it was Snape was going to tell Lucius, but he wasn't able to hear anything, since Lucius had cast a silencing spell on the room, making it impossible for Harry to listen in on their conversation.

He sighed, before he decided to return to his room and wait till Lucius called for him.

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered his room was a small bit of parchment. Harry went over and picked it up, he only had to cast a quick glance on it to understand that he had finally received Voldemort's reply!

He hastily began to read it. This was what it said.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_As you stated in your letter, I do know what Lucius' feelings are, but telling you behind his back isn't very nice, don't you think? I guess you don't want to ask Lucius directly, but in these cases, I think it's the best solution. _

_But since you ask this, it's only natural for me to begin to wonder why you want to know these things... Do you have any feelings for Lucius other than him being the man who gives you a place to live and a job? _

_Because if you do, then I could always leave him subtle hints about your feelings towards him. _

_I still won't tell you exactly what his feels about you, but I can tell you this much; he doesn't hate you and he don't have anything against you living in his house. _

_If you indeed like him, then you should make him aware of that fact. Even though he doesn't look like it, he's quiet dense when it comes to other people's feelings towards him. _

_The Dark Lord_

_Voldemort_

Harry let his hands fall and he slowly thought about Voldemort's reply to his question. Of course the Dark Lord wouldn't tell him anything straight, he had to find out himself, like Voldemort had said.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He still had to go back to Lucius' study when Snape left, maybe he'd ask the man then? He threw the idea away as soon as it had entered his head, there was no way he'd be able to gather up the courage to confess on such short notice and Draco had said he would write a letter to Narcissa.

Harry decided to wait until her reply, before doing anything. He only wished Lucius would tell him if he had any feelings towards him or not, instead of keeping it to himself. It was rather frustrating.

Harry yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He could think of this later, right now, the thing he needed to think of was finding an excuse to why he was late.

He couldn't tell Lucius that he had talked with Draco, but on a second thought, he could say that Draco had stopped him and had wanted to settle things between them, since Harry lived in his house, there was no reason to keep fighting over petty things and throw insults at each other whenever they saw the other.

That could work, but he had to tell Draco about it, or he could ruin it by denying it if Lucius asked him whether it was true or not.

Harry then started to search for good places to hide the letter. He couldn't just keep it on his desk, in case Lucius for one reason or another came to his room and saw it. After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to stick it behind the wardrobe, where he could reach it if he wanted to, but still where a place were no one really looked if they weren't really searching for something.

Just moments after he had hidden the letter, he heard a knock on the door and Snape came in, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Lucius said he wanted you back in his office now, Potter. I think he's rather annoyed, you coming late for work today." The man didn't even bother to hide the small grin on his face when he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Harry gulped nervously, before hurrying to Lucius' study, feeling, if possible, even more nervous than before.

* * *

So, what about telling me what you think? I'll give you a cookie! Really yummy cookies! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry I made you all wait like that, but this chapter was actually finished some days ago, but my internet has been a bitch and decided to not let me post this chapter before now. Oh well, at least now I'm uploading!

**Disclaimer: **Geez, how many times do I have to tell you?? I own nothing!

* * *

After taking yet another nervous breath, Harry softly knocked on the door. This time, Lucius' answer came almost immediately after he had knocked, thought eh voice didn't sound angry, which made Harry a little more confident.

He opened the door and stepped in. Lucius was standing in front of the fireplace, he had obviously been thinking about something, because his head snapped up, like he had been woken up from a trance, when he saw the door opening and Harry coming in.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm very-" Harry started, but Lucius interrupted him.

"Harry, it's okay, you don't have to apologize for this morning. I admit that I have been a little short-tempered lately, and it wasn't my intention to snap at you, though I do appreciate it when you come precisely." Harry was a little surprised at this, he had thought Lucius was going to reprimand him and then make him do twice as much work than he usually did. Hearing what could be taken as an apology from Lucius Malfoy was not something that he would have expected in his wildest dreams.

"I-it's okay, you had every right to be angry" Harry managed to stutter out, still a little taken aback from Lucius' words.

Lucius seemed like he was about to say something, but then decided against it. Instead he walked over to his desk and sat down, and began to read some letters that laid opened in front of him.

Harry took this as a sign that he should sit down, so he walked over to his usual chair, not really sure what he should do, since there wasn't any papers ready to be signed there, like it usually was when he came to work.

It seemed like Lucius noticed Harry not being sure what to do, because he looked up, then he put the now signed letters and papers to one side of his desk.

"Here Harry," he said, nodding towards them "could you write the addresses and such on these and then use the owl and send them?" Harry nodded, feeling slightly relieved to be able to do something and not only sit and watch Lucius work.

They worked in silence for some more minutes, but Harry started to feel more and more curious to what Snape had told Lucius. Maybe it was something concerning the Death Eaters, something secret that he couldn't be allowed to hear? Or maybe it was something else...

Harry had no idea, he wondered if maybe Ron had asked Snape about Lucius' feelings, and because of that, Snape came over to tell his friend.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask, Lucius spoke up.

"You probably wonder why Severus came here, and what he wanted to tell me?" he asked, looking at Harry with an expression Harry couldn't decide was curious, angry or hopeful.

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but Lucius spoke again. "Don't try to tell me that you didn't. I can clearly see it, that you really want to know."

Harry looked away embarrassed, but nodded. He really couldn't say anything against the older Malfoy when he looked at him the way he did.

"It's okay, I'll let you know." Lucius said, but then added sharply. "If you give your word that you will tell me the truth to whatever question I ask you afterwards." Harry just nodded, but the older man seemed content with that.

"Severus came to me to tell me something rather interesting. I don't know if you know anything about it" here Lucius rose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace, still continuing to talk. "But Severus' slave, Ron Weasley, who I know was your bestfriend when you went to Hogwarts, asked him whether I liked you or not, romantically." Here, he turned his head to look at Harry, a calculating glance in his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't know whether to admit that he had asked Ron to ask Snape, or furiously deny it.

Luckily for him, he was saved by a person he didn't think would show up, Draco.

The blonde boy had just run into the room, gasping for breath and he used some time to regain it, before looking up at Lucius, who seemed mildly surprised to have his son running into his office like that.

"What is the meaning of this, Draco? I thought I told you before to knock before you enter someone's rooms?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, you did, but I need to speak with you now!" Draco said impatiently, but still looked slightly sorry for barging in like he had.

"Well then, what is this really important thing you need to tell me? You have just disrupted a highly interesting conversation between Mr. Potter and me." he said, casting Harry a glance, while Harry tried his best not to blush and look away.

Draco seemed a little curious, but then shook it off.

"It's about you and mom. I want to know the truth about why she's left, even though I can guess what it's all about, I need to hear it from you." he said, glaring at Lucius.

Lucius, however, didn't seem to be in a hurry to explain things. He sighed and walked over to his desk again, sitting down and started to read trough some papers, conveniently ignoring both Draco and Harry. This seemed to piss Draco off, because his normally pale face was starting to turn a shade of pink and he clenched his fists hard. He didn't say anything though, just kept glaring at his father.

Harry was happy that, once again, someone had saved him from a rather awkward explanation towards Lucius. He knew that he had to tell the other man sooner or later though, he just wanted to feel more prepared to tell him. Merlin knew what Lucius would do if he knew about Harry's feelings, he probably would make him do something other than helping him in his office, that was for sure. Maybe he'd make Harry work together with Chiri and the other house-elves...

Suddenly, Lucius spoke, looking up from the rolls of parchment on his desk.

"Where did this sudden interest come from Draco? You've had plenty of opportunities to ask before, like when your mother moved out, why now?"

"Because I want to know the truth! I kind of already knew what the real reason was, but I'm not satisfied with just presuming it, I want to know what it really was, why did mom leave?" Draco asked, seeming to have calmed down a bit, after Lucius had finally started to notice him.

Lucius seemed to think it over before he replied.

"Your mother left because we no longer had any romantic feelings towards each other. We both agreed that this was the best thing to do, for both of us."

Draco nodded. "I thought something along those lines too." he said, not seeming too upset, probably because he had already suspected it, Harry guessed.

"Well then, since you now have the answer to your question, could you please leave, Draco?" Lucius said, sending Harry a short glance. "Harry and I have something rather important to discuss."

Draco looked a little confused, and seemed to be doing some quick thinking, trying to find out what that 'very important thing' was. He didn't get to think it over for too long though, since Lucius gave him a pretty sharp glance, and he quickly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now that Draco has left, shall we continue our conversation?" Lucius asked, now looking straight at Harry, making the boy feel rather uncomfortable.

"I want you to answer this question truthfully, Harry. Do you have any romantic feelings for me or do you not?" Harry was a little surprised to see the expression in Lucius' eyes, they seemed hopeful, but at the same time it looked like he didn't really want to hope too much for something. Could it be that Lucius actually _wanted _him to like him?

Harry bit his lip. There was no point in telling Lucius a lie, he would find out eventually anyway. It was just that he didn't feel quiet ready yet, to tell Lucius his feelings towards him.

"Well, Harry? Answer my question." the older man said, a little impatiently.

Harry took a deep breath, before ever so slowly nodding, not trusting his voice at the moment. He kept his head down, not wanting to look at Lucius, afraid of what he would see. Now he was pretty much sure to lose his job as Lucius' assistant. He bit his lip, so he wouldn't begin to cry. He could already feel his eyes beginning to be filled up with tears.

That stopped, however, when he heard the sound of Lucius' footsteps and then a hand stroking his cheek.

Harry looked up in confusion, that was not the reaction he had expected, that was for sure. He began to feel a little more hopeful when he saw Lucius' expression. His usually cold, indifferent grey eyes were now soft and the corners of his mouth were lifted, ever so slightly.

"That's good, I was beginning to wonder if this was an unrequited love" he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice, and Harry couldn't help give him a little, happy smile of his own. It really was too good to be true, the man he had liked for this long, actually liked him back. His fingers was still on his cheek, and Harry couldn't help but feel drawn to those eyes, the usually piercing eyes, now soft with emotion.

They stood like that for what felt like ages, before Lucius slowly bent down and kissed Harry softly, tracing the other's bottom lip with his tongue. Harry happily opened his mouth to let the older man's tongue in and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck to deepen the kiss.

On the other said of the door in to Lucius' office stood Draco, with one ear pressed to the door and face pale as a sheet.

* * *

Dumdumdum duuuum! And here I leave you with a cliffhanger! Don't be too angry with me, I'll try to upload as soon as I can!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so so so so sorry for not updating earlier, but my life is getting more and more hectic, and it's only in the weekends I can write, so it's going a bit slow...

Here's a new chapter for you, anyway! Warning: Fluff at the end.

Hope you like! Oh, and thank you for the wonderful reviews! Cookies to everyone!

_On the other side of the door in to Lucius' office stood Draco, with one ear pressed to the door and face pale as a sheet. _

Draco had to support himself against the wall, when he finally had managed to get up to his room. He couldn't believe what it was he had heard from inside his father's office. Potter and his own father?! It couldn't be true, there was just no way that his father would like a person the same age as Draco himself, and a boy nonetheless!

Draco walked over to his chair and fell into it, not even trying to sit up properly.

He knew he was only trying to calm himself down. He knew he hadn't heard wrong, he had heard Potter and his father talking, confessing to each other.

He hadn't even known his father liked men! He had always thought his father sincerely loved his wife, Draco's mother, so it had been quiet a shock when they had decided to break it off.

Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was, after all, his father's choice, but he couldn't accept it, not now at least. He needed to talk with his father, he realized. And he couldn't help but dread that conversation. It wasn't going to be a easy thing to discuss with the proud, never-talk-about-my-feelings father. Draco sighed once more.

Harry moaned when Lucius kissed him, and he parted his lips, to let the man inside, which he wasn't slow to use.

Their tongues began a battle for dominance, which, needless to say, Lucius won.

Harry was happier than he had been in a long time, every pore in his body felt like it was on fire, Lucius's tongue exploring his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy-" Harry started, but the other man interrupted him. "Don't call me by my last name. It's so formal. Call me Lucius." he said, earning a wide, sincere smile from Harry.

He was finally together with the man he had longed for so long.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Lucius's hand starting to sneak into his robe and under his shirt, exploring his chest. The man started to tease his nipples and Harry couldn't help give out a throaty moan. Hell, it felt so good, even though the man was just touching.

Lucius smirked, and whispered into Harry's ear "Like that, Harry?" Harry could only nod, before he gasped once more, when the older man brushed a sensitive spot.

Suddenly, a noise from behind them made them look up, or rather Lucius look up, since Harry was still a little dazed from Lucius's touches, though he soon collected himself when he heard Lucius say "My Lord!"

Harry turned his head, blushing madly, when he saw Voldemort leaning against the fireplace, looking highly amused.

Lucius on the other hand, seemed to be unsure what to do. He looked nervous, but at the same time a little proud, though Harry couldn't really guess why.

"So, you two finally managed to confess, I see!" Voldemort said, grinning madly. Lucius just nodded, Harry wasn't sure what to do really. I mean, here he was, making out with the man that he was given to, as a gift, and then having his ex-nemesis walking in on them.

A slightly uncomfortable tension started to fill the room, as they just continued to watch each other. Voldemort still with that annoying smirk.

"Well then, it seems my plan worked out pretty well, didn't it?" it was Voldemort who finally broke the silence.

"Plan? What plan?" Harry said, now feeling terribly left out, since he had the feeling Lucius had an idea of what the Dark Lord was talking about.

Said Dark Lord cast a teasing smile at Lucius. "Haven't you told him about what I said to you when I gave him to you?" Lucius just shook his head, clearly avoiding Harry's eyes, and Harry was sure that if Lucius hadn't been the proud Malfoy that he was, he would have been blushing now.

Voldemort grinned even more, before turning to Harry, walking over and leaning against his chair. Harry sent him a slightly puzzled look, before looking over at Lucius who still avoided his eyes, and Harry could've sworn his cheeks were just a little bit pink.

"It seems Lucius have chosen to not tell you the reason I gave you to him, Harry." Voldemort said, obviously feeling quiet pleased with the tense atmosphere in the room.

"You see, Lucius have had an eye for you for quiet a while, Harry, I thought it was just because you were pretty powerful in the beginning, but then I realized it was more than that. Ever since then, I've wanted to, um, how to put it, create a situation where you were forced to spend time together." Voldemort said, and added "it seems like my plan was rather successful don't you thing?"

Harry looked over at Lucius once more. The other man had walked over to his desk, trying to look indifferent to everything around him, though it wasn't working.

Harry felt himself smirk a little, before walking over to the desk leaning over it so his face was in front of Lucius'.

"Hey, is that true?" he asked innocently, giving the man his best puppy-eye look.

Lucius didn't answer at first, but then nodded stiffly.

Harry smiled widely and gave Lucius a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You know, that makes me happy to hear" he whispered in the man's ear, making Lucius smile slightly. None of them noticed Voldemort, silently slipping out of the room, still grinning.

While all of this took place, Draco was sitting in his room, still thinking over how to confront his father. He had been discussing it with himself over and over, but still hadn't come up with a way to put it that wouldn't make his father angry or not listening to him.

He knew from experience that if he came to talk to Lucius, and he thought it uninteresting, he wouldn't listen to him and ignore him completely. Alas, he had to put in a way that caught Lucius' attention.

He bit his lip, he had thought of asking Potter about it, but he wasn't sure if the other boy would like being asked to help Draco to confront his now boyfriend, or whatever he was to Potter. Draco sighed once more, he really didn't see a way out of this.

He was just about to lay down on his bed to take a short nap, just to clear his head, when he heard a knock on the door.

A little annoyed with being interrupted in his important plans, and a little curious to who it might be, he walked over to the door and opened it, almost jumping back in surprise when he saw who it was.

"M-my Lord! May I help you?" Draco asked, remembering the things his father had thought him about being extremely cautious and respectful around Voldemort. After all, he was the Dark Lord.

To his surprise, Voldemort just walked past him, without answering. When he had gotten into the room, he motioned for Draco to close the door, which Draco did.

"Now, to answer your question Draco" Voldemort said, and walked over to a chair and sat down. "I don't need any help, but it seems like you do."

Draco blinked, before stuttering out "M-me My Lord? What w-would that be?"

Voldemort just smiled. "I know your father pretty well, you know, and I also know that you were listening in on Harry and your father's conversation earlier! So I figured that you'd be wondering what was going on." Voldemort said casually, making Draco blush a little, knowing that someone knew he had spied on his father.

"So," Voldemort continued "do you want me to help you with finding a way to talk to your father?"

Draco only needed to think about it for a couple of seconds before he nodded. "Yes, that would certainly help me very much." he said, grateful, but a little perplexed as to why Voldemort was helping him with a thing like talking to Lucius.

About one hour of talking and planning later, Draco once more that

day stood outside the doors to Lucius' office and prayed to every god he could think of that Potter wasn't in the room together with him, since that'd make the whole matter much more difficult to bring up.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and knocked. A couple of seconds later, a 'come in' was heard, and Draco opened the door and walked in. When he saw that Lucius was alone in the room, signing some papers, he didn't show it, but inside, he was dancing around, waving small flags.

His father looked up at him when he didn't start to speak. "Yes, Draco. What is it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow slightly.

Draco went through the conversation he had had with Voldemort earlier in his head, before he started talking. "Father, I'd like to talk with you, about your new relationship." he said, praying that his father wouldn't be angry with that way of putting it. He was relieved, when the only thing Lucius did, was arch his eyebrow even more. "My new relationship? Why do you want to know?" Lucius leaned back in his chair and studied Draco carefully, it looked like he expected the boy to come up with some lame excuse and run away from the situation.

"I want to know because this also concerns me. You are my father, and Potter and I are not the best of friends, as you already know."

Lucius nodded. "That seems reasonable. Okay, I'll let you know, if you tell me where you heard that Harry and I are together." When he said the last words, Lucius lent forward again and sent Draco a sharp glance.

"The Dark Lord told me" Draco said smoothly, after all, that was partially true.

Lucius thought about, then nodded. "Okay then, you ask the questions and I'll answer them." he said and lent back in his chair.

Draco nodded again, a little stiffly, since he was becoming a little nervous. He walked over to the other chair in the room and sat down so that he was facing his father.

"Why Potter?" Draco asked, carefully studying Lucius' face.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, and said "why not? Harry is powerful, gentle and good-looking. Is there a reason to not like him?"

Draco thought about it. Lucius was correct, he guessed. Harry was powerful, that was for sure, he wasn't so sure about gentle though... And good-looking? Well, the boy did have some nice features, he agreed.

"Okay, then, when did you start to like him more than my mother and when did you start losing your feelings for her?"

Lucius sighed, this was starting to look more and more like a trial, where he had to answer all questions asked.

"My feelings for Harry started around the first time I met him. Remember that incident where he gave Dobby a sock?" Draco nodded, of course he remembered, he had been pissed because Dobby had run off.

"Well" his father continued, "about my feelings for your mother, I did once love her, but that was a long time ago, and my feelings for her soon went from love to just friendly feelings. She realized this, and that was one of the reasons why she left."

Draco bit his lip. It was kind of hard, hearing that his father no longer loved his mother.

"Okay, final question" Draco said and looked straight at Lucius "do you love Potter? Do you want to spend the rest of your life together with him?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure I do" Lucius said without hesitation, a little smile on his lips.

Draco nodded, before rising from the chair. "Then I won't try to stop you father, though I may not get used to the fact that my school-enemy is becoming my stepfather very quickly."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "That's okay, I don't think Harry expected that either."

When Draco had walked out of the room, Lucius pushed away from the desk and looked under it. There, with a soft smile on his face, sat Harry.

"Now, he's gone, you can come up now, you know." Lucius said, giving Harry a little, teasing smile.

It didn't take Harry too long to get out from under the desk and up to Lucius' lap.

"I'm happy, you know." Harry said, while combing his hands through Lucius' long, soft hair.

"Because Draco said he would accept you as a sort of stepfather?"

Harry nodded. "That too, but you said you were willing to spend the rest of your life with me" he said, now smiling brightly.

"So I did. And I meant it, even though living with me may be a little trying sometimes" he added.

Harry laughed. "Well, I'll try my best to hold out" Lucius smiled, before kissing the boy softly.

Okay, hope you like! I'm probably putting a lemon in the next chapter, so look forward to next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really really sorry for the late update! (and this chapter's so short too), but I've been really busy and my life's a bitch right now, so... Oh, well, hope you're not (too) angry at me! I'm planning a lemon in the next chapter, just to make up for this, so look forward to it! :) **

Disclaimer: I'm tired of sounding like a broken record, look at some of my previous disclaimer's and you'll see that I own nothing, and that fact hasn't changed either.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the garden, under a tree. He was just sitting there, not doing anything in particular. It had been a couple of days since Draco had said that he accepted his father's decisions, and since then, the other boy had been rather friendly to Harry. The two of them now studied together, played pranks on the house-elves that would've made Hermione yell at them for hours if she found out, and they spent the evenings together, just talking about everything they could come up with.

But the best was the time Harry spent with Lucius. The man was so much kinder, more loving, funnier and more interesting than he could ever have imagined. It really felt quiet like a fairytale.

Harry sighed. Thinking about his relationship with Lucius made him remember that he had to tell his friends, Ron and Hermione about it. Ron knew that Harry liked the older man, but Hermione didn't. Harry doubted she would have anything against it, but you could never know...

A sound made Harry turn around and he saw Draco walking towards him.

"Hi, Draco!" Harry said when the other boy was within hearing range. Draco just nodded, but he couldn't hide a tiny smile on his lips. Draco would never admit it, but he had become rather fond of Harry, the other was like the brother he had never had.

"What brings you down here? I thought you said you had to study?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did, I just finished the last bit of my homework, and so I decided to come down and make sure you didn't destroy something!" The last bit was said in a teasing tone, making Harry laugh.

"I'm just kidding, the real reason I came, is because father wanted to talk to you." Draco said, he had now passed the point where a conversation between Harry and Lucius would make him slightly uncomfortable, now he was only happy that his father seemed happy. Sometimes, he would be a little annoyed at him himself for being so stuck-up when he was younger, for not being able to befriend Harry. The other boy was really fun to hang out with, and it made his time at home much more enjoyable. Usually, when he were home, he would only walk around and being bored, since most of his friends spent their holidays and such abroad with their families.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Draco! Want to hang out afterwards?"

Draco smiled back and nodded, making Harry's face brighten, before he turned and started walking back towards the house. Draco looked after him for a while, before he sat down against the tree and relaxing. He thought about many things, his father and Harry, school and his mother, but also about Blaise. The other boy had started get more and more interesting, in Draco's opinion. Now, he would notice small things such as how the other walked, talked and how his eyes would shine with laughter every time he smiled. He was becoming more and more nervous too. What if this were more than just friendly feelings? Did he really like Blaise like that?

Draco opened his eyes, he couldn't remember closing them, and decided he would have to talk with his father about it, after all, Lucius was in a homosexual relationship, so he would be the best person to ask.

Harry stood in Lucius' office and watched his partner sign some more papers, before he looked up and smiled at Harry, making his heart flutter slightly.

"Come over here, Harry." Lucius said and pushed his chair away from the desk and patted his knee. Harry smiled back, walked over and sat down, kissing Lucius' chin in the process.

"The reason I called you over, was that I wanted to ask you something." Lucius said with a small smile. To Harry, it looked like he was planning something, though he couldn't for the life if him guess what it could be.

"Do you remember I told you about that friend of yours, Ms. Granger?" he continued, smile still in place.

Harry nodded, slowly starting to realize what it was Lucius had in mind.

"Well, I was thinking, since you're not busy, do you want to go visit her?" Harry's eyes widened and so did his smile. "You mean it? I can go and visit her?"

Lucius laughed and nodded. "Of course, Harry. Come on, I'll accompany you, so we better get ready!"

Harry didn't need to be asked twice, he jumped off the older man's lap, and ran up the stairs to the room he and Lucius now shared. There, he grabbed a cloak before hurrying downstairs again.

Lucius were already standing in front of the doors, waiting for him. Harry walked over and Lucius took his hand.

"You ready?" the other asked him, and Harry nodded. He had a hard time concealing his excitement. While they were sitting in Lucius' car, Harry turned towards him.

"Hey, is it alright for you to come with me? Don't you have work at home that needs to be done?"

"It's alright, and I have to do some errands at the ministry, so it's like killing two birds with one stone." he said, looking down at Harry's still smiling face. Really, did the boy ever stop smiling? Not that he wanted him to, of course. The younger was like a little sun, lighting up his world. Lucius thanked his luck every time he saw Harry, that the boy was his now, sometimes seemed like a far away dream, that suddenly turned reality.

They sat for a while longer, just talking and discussing where they were going to meet each other after they were finished. They agreed that Lucius would come to get Harry when he was done, so that he didn't have to worry about getting lost, since the ministry had gotten rather different from when Harry last went there.

It didn't take much longer before they were standing in the atrium, Harry was holding Lucius' hand partly because he didn't want to get lost in the crowd, and partly because it somehow gave him a feeling of safety, which was rather ironic as Lucius had once been his enemy, whose only goal was to serve Voldemort faithfully and bring Harry to him, so that the Dark Lord could kill the "Golden Boy", as so many had called him. That time was now over, and he couldn't help but feel rather happy about it.

Without spending too much time talking with his acquaintances, Lucius continued towards the elevator and pressed one of the buttons.

The elevator quickly arrived, and Lucius and Harry walked inside. There were not anyone else beside them there.

"What do you want to do after we get home, Harry?" Lucius suddenly asked, making Harry jump a little.

"I don't know... Did you have anything in mind?" Harry asked, looking up at Lucius who shook his head, but still had a little smile on his lips.

Their conversation were interrupted when the elevator arrived on the right floor with a little 'pling'.

They walked out and Lucius walked down a corridor , but he didn't walk so fast that Harry had to run to keep up with him.

He stopped in front of a big, wooden door which looked a lot like the one to Lucius' office home at Malfoy Manor.

"Here it is, Harry. Want me to follow you in, or do you want to do it yourself? I would guess you want to talk to your friend alone?" he asked, turning so he was facing the younger man. Harry just smiled. "I want Hermione to meet you, so that she can see that you're not the evil Death Eater you used to be!" he said , making Lucius smile.

"You know, I'm still an 'evil Death Eater', as you call it. The only difference is that I no longer target you."

Harry sighed, but chose not to comment about Lucius' statement.

"Okay, then. Are you ready?" Harry nodded, and Lucius lifted his hand, before pushing the handle down, opening the door.

The room was big, that was Harry's first impression. It was tastefully decorated in soft, earthly colors and there were some huge windows that let the light into the room. But that wasn't really what he concentrated on. Sitting in front of desk, writing on some papers, sat a bushy-haired girl, brows knitted together in concentration. She didn't look up before Lucius cleared his throat to make her realize someone had entered the room.

Her eyes widened when they landed on Harry.

"Harry!" she whispered softly, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hermione." Harry said, his smile grew larger and larger the longer he looked at her. Hermione jumped up from her desk and ran over to them, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and sobbing into his chest, whispering things like 'thought you were dead' and 'was so worried'.

None of them noticed Lucius quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

So, what do you think? Don't be afraid of telling me, though will not be tolerated!

See you (hopefully) soon!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!I OWN NOTHING! though I wish I did...

Here ya go, my lovelies! Lemon for you! I think this is the longest chapter in this story -feels proud-

And I tried to write it as fast as possible, considering my shitty life (school), but anyway... review please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled and patted his friend on his back. "There, there, 'Mione!" he said, still smiling. Hermione didn't look up, but she did stop sobbing as badly as she had.

"How have you been?" he asked, trying to get her on other thoughts, not really feeling comfortable with seeing his friend crying.

She dried her eyes, and after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she started telling Harry about what she had been through since the Light lost the war.

"Well, at first I was sent to Azkaban together with many other muggleborn, but that didn't last long when someone who knew about my pretty good grades in school and I was set to sort some archives for the higher-ups, usually Death Eaters that's gotten a good job here in the ministry."

"They haven't done anything to you, have they?" Harry asked, hoping that his friend had been as lucky as he had been, and he was relived when he saw her shake her head.

"No, they didn't do anything, actually they've been surprisingly civil. I was sure that they would flaunt the fact that they have won the war in our faces, making our lives a hell." Harry nodded, he knew what she meant, he had thought exactly the same thing.

"But enough about me, what has happened to you? I thought you were killed in the battle!" she said, tears almost appearing in her eyes again.

"No, I didn't. Voldemort decided he wanted to take me alive and locked me in a dungeon. I later found out that he has changed quite drastically from the monster we knew though!" Harry said and laughed, while Hermione sent him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When he's not busy taking over the wizarding world, it seems like he prefers to play matchmaker with his Death Eaters" Harry said and laughed, Hermione didn't look any less puzzled though, and Harry decided that he had to explain Lucius and his growing relationship.

"Um, well... He kinda got to know that I have had these feelings towards a certain person, you see." he said, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"So, he decided to give me to him as a kind of gift."

Hermione's eyes widened, and a little smile started to grow on her face, making Harry, if possible, even more nervous.

"Was that person Lucius Malfoy?" she asked, making Harry blush a little.

"How did you know?" he asked, but it didn't really surprise him that she knew, Hermione knew almost anything. And she worked in the ministry after all, maybe she had overheard something.

She laughed. "Really, Harry. What do you expect me to believe when he came in her with you? Malfoy doesn't come her that often, except when he has to attend some meetings, and why should he accompany you up here, if it wasn't for that you were under his care?"

"So," she continued "are you together now?" Harry couldn't help being even more surprised at how well the girl's intuition was. He knew he couldn't fool her, so he nodded. For a moment she just looked at him, then smiled brightly and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry! You really deserve to be happy for once, and it seems from your smile whenever you say his name, that he can give that to you." she said, surprising him a little with the suddenly serious voice.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to some chairs in front of a bookshelf.

"If we're going to talk, we can at least do so sitting! It's feels so formal to be standing and talking!" she laughed, making Harry laugh too.

He realized how much he had actually missed her. Sometimes, she was annoying, always nagging about doing homework, that he had to eat properly since he was way too thin, and that he was a dense idiot. But she felt like an older sister to him, something that he had never had before in his life. She and Ron was really the only reason he had managed to survive trough all these years, with Voldemort after him all the time.

"But when did the Dark Lord go from evil to matchmaker?" she asked, a hint of amusement evident in her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe he was bored? Since he's taken control over the world already, I mean?" Hermione laughed.

"Well, 'Mione. Have you found that special person yet?" Harry said, wondering slightly if she and Ron were still interested in each other.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then she broke the silence.

"I did like Ron for a long time, but he has someone else. I do have some contact with Victor though!"

Harry frowned. "Ron has someone else? He didn't tell me! Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Yes, it's someone you know, but I won't tell you. If Ron decides that you ought to know, then he'll tell you, but if not, then it's his business and not mine." she said sternly.

Now it was Harry's turn to be silent, he was going trough the people that Ron could possibly like. He was surprised that he liked someone else than Hermione, he had always seemed interested in her during their school-days. He had always been bothered by it when Hermione talked too much with other boys and he could never forget it when Ron found out about Victor Krum. He had never gotten off Hermione's back whenever she got a letter or talked about him.

He had been together with Lavender for a while, but as far as he knew, that was only to make Hermione jealous. It couldn't possibly be her. If it was, then he would have to have a serious talk with Ron.

"It seems like your trying to find out who it is?" Hermione said and interrupted his train of thought. "Just give it up, you won't be able to find it out."

"And why is that?" Harry pouted. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes were fixed on something behind Harry and he turned to see what it was.

"Hello Harry" Lucius said. He wasn't smiling and it seemed like he wanted to keep the usual cold mask, but Harry could see a small smile in his eyes when he looked at Harry.

Hermione hurried to her feet and bowed her head, while Harry walked over to him and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked, not even looking at Hermione. Harry nodded, before he walked back to his friend and hugged her. "Take care, will you?" he whispered in her ear, and she nodded. "And the same to you!" she whispered back, hugging him even tighter.

After saying a few more things, stuff like 'take care' and 'I'm happy for you' and 'I'll visit', he turned back towards Lucius and took the outstretched hand that the older man offered him.

When they came out in the corridor, Lucius turned his head and looked at Harry.

"Did you get to say what you wanted?" he asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yes, it was nice, it's been a while since last time I saw her!" he said, still smiling brightly.

Lucius just nodded, before hurrying towards the elevator. Harry briefly wondered why he was in such a hurry, but didn't give it that much thought. The older man was probably just a little tired from whatever business he had had to do at the ministry and wanted to get home as fast as possible.

They didn't say much to each other on the way home, and Harry was beginning to wonder if something had happened that made Lucius so thoughtful and silent.

So, he decided to break the now slightly uncomfortable tension that had built up along with the lack of noise.

"Hey, Luc? Did something happen at the ministry?" he asked nervously, fearing that something had indeed happened and that his (much) older boyfriend was in a bad mood because of it.

Lucius sharply looked up, like he had been thinking very hard on something, and only now realized he was not alone in the car. For a moment he just looked at Harry, then smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Harry. I spaced of. Something about a new law some of the muggle-lovers wanted. About equal rights for muggles and wizards. Complete rubbish, if you ask me." he said, rather harsh, making Harry sigh. He had tried to get Lucius to be more sympathetic towards muggles, but the only thing he had accomplished was that the older man had gone from calling them 'mudbloods' to 'muggle-born'. Which in itself was not a bad thing.

Harry didn't say anything more, but he moved over to where Lucius sat and started using his shoulder as a pillow, making Lucius arch an eyebrow slightly, but he didn't comment on it, seemingly not against it.

It didn't take too much time before they arrived in front of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had to wake Harry, who had fallen asleep. When they had gotten inside, Lucius walked in the direction of his office, and Harry followed, not really sure what he wanted to do. Maybe he could help Lucius with some of his work?

They worked in silence for a little while. Harry hadn't really focused much, he had been spending the time watching Lucius instead of helping him, as he originally had intended.

'Why haven't we had sex yet?' he suddenly thought. 'I mean, we've been snogging and we've kissed each other many times, why haven't we had sex?' He couldn't help it, right? He was still a teenager, despite all the 'Golden Boy' and 'the Saviour of the Light' stuff, he still wanted to be like any other teenage boy. And unlike most boys his age, he had yet to experience having sex with anyone.

So, if Lucius wouldn't make a move, then he would! Harry grinned and walked over to Lucius.

"Luc, why don't you take a break" he softly said, playing a little with some silver hair.

Lucius looked up, and seemed to be thinking on it, before nodding.

"You're right, I should probably take a break, I won't be able to concentrate on this when the matters from the ministry is still unsolved." he said and stretched his arms a little, yawning. Harry deemed this the right moment, he wanted to see Lucius' surprised look, he liked to make the silver-haired man lose his calm mask and show a little emotion from time to time.

"Then why don't we go upstairs? It'll be easier to relax there" Harry said innocently, grinning like a maniac on the inside. If everything went according to his plan, he would finally get laid. 'Okay, now it sounds like I'm just after him for the sex' Harry thought to himself.

A couple of minutes later, they both laid in the big, king-size bed Lucius had in his room. Harry was playing with one of the buttons on Lucius' shirt, and the other lying, just watching Harry calmly.

"Harry" he said, making Harry stop playing with the button and look up. "If you want to have sex, you should just ask" Lucius said, with a lecherous grin, making Harry blush violently. How had the other seen trough his plan? Okay, maybe it wasn't that hard to figure out, but still!

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt Lucius' hands sneak under his shirt, and trace his chest, leaving goosebumps covering his skin.

Harry gasped when Lucius started to play a little with his nipples, grinning widely.

He felt himself starting to harden and he quickly pulled at the other's shirt to get it off.

"A little impatient, are we?" Lucius said, still grinning. Harry payed it no mind, and started kissing Lucius' neck, making the usually stoic man gasp a little.

Suddenly, Lucius decided to take matters into his own hands, and he quickly grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled them over the younger man's head, seizing his movements.

Harry whined and tried half-heartedly to free himself, but it was no use when Lucius started to lick and kiss his nipples, tweaking and rubbing, making Harry moan more and more.

Seriously, Harry felt like his whole body was on fire, and that was only from the small touches Lucius had given him. It felt both amazing and torturous at the same time.

"Ah, please Luc!" he cried and once again tried to free his hands.

Lucius smirked. "Please what, harry? I can't give you something unless you specify what it is you want!"

Harry's face turned an interesting shade of red, and the only thing he managed to get out was a few stuttered words.

Lucius decided to be a little nice, and moved his hands towards the waistband of Harry's pants, quickly opening the belt-buckle. As Lucius' hands brushed his now aching hard-on, Harry had to bite his lip to suppress a load moan. It felt so good! Lucius seemed to pick up on what he was thinking, because he started stroking Harry's member trough the fabric of his underwear.

"Aw, come on Luc! Please don't be a tease!" Harry whined, feeling more and more needy for every stroke Lucius did.

"Impatient much?" Lucius asked, but he still pulled off the raven-haired boy's boxers, leaving him completely naked. Lucius couldn't help but take in the picture of a naked, turned-on Harry, lying on his bed and practically begging him to fuck him.

Lucius decided to give in to Harry's whimpers, as he himself was beginning to feel quiet uncomfortable with the tightness in his pants.

He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell, making the clothes disappear, before whispering a lubrication spell, so Harry wouldn't get hurt.

Harry gasped when he felt something probe at his entrance, but Lucius started kissing him, distracting him from the fingers entering him. It wasn't until two fingers were inside and started scissoring to loosen him up, that he reacted to the slight pain.

"It'll get better soon." Lucius said softly, and kissed away the tears that had started forming in the corners of the younger man's eyes. Harry just nodded, not really trusting his voice.

He slowly started to get used to the feeling of the fingers inside him, when they brushed a spot that made him see stars, and he moaned loudly, making Lucius smirk slightly.

"You like that, Harry?" he whispered softly, and Harry nodded frantically in return, gasping when Lucius hit the spot with his fingers for the second time.

Lucius decided that Harry had been loosened up enough, and slowly removed his fingers, much to Harry's disappointment.

That didn't last long, because Harry suddenly felt something much bigger than Lucius' fingers at his entrance, and his eyes widened in the thought. He was sure he wanted this, but he couldn't help but wonder if it would fit.

His thoughts disappeared when he felt Lucius' lips crushing against his own, probing his tongue inside his mouth, at the same time as he pushed inside Harry.

It hurt, that he couldn't deny, and he could feel the tears starting to flow down his cheeks. Lucius couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and he bent down and slowly kissed the tears away, willing himself to not move until Harry was ready for it.

It took a few more moments, before Harry nodded slightly, and Lucius pulled out until only the head was left inside. His eyes met Harry's and pushed inside hard, making Harry cry out. After a few more thrusts, Lucius hit the spot that made Harry see starts.

"Ah! Please Luc!" he moaned, and Lucius groaned at the sounds coming from his young lover, as he lay under him panting and moaning, screaming his name.

It didn't take too long before Harry came, white cum spreading over both their chests. After just a couple more thrusts, Lucius came too, rolling to the side, so he wouldn't hurt Harry with falling on top of him.

For a few moments, they just lied there, before Lucius lazily flicked his wand to make the mess disappear.

Harry turned over and stared at Lucius with a little smile on his lips. Lucius just sent him a questioning glance.

"That was amazing, Luc" he said and kissed the older man softly on the lips before snuggling into his chest. Lucius smirked and pulled the covers over them.

"Yeah, you're right. We should definitely do this more often." he replied with a wide grin on his lips, and Harry huffed a little at the perverted voice of his lover, but let it go. He felt a wave of tiredness well over him, and he felt his eyes drift shut.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Lucius whispering a soft "Good night, Harry".

Lucius watched as the other slept, he felt so... calm. Like everything in his life was okay, and he hadn't a single problem in his life. He smiled and kissed Harry's forehead, before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep, too exhausted to stay awake for one more minute. He would just have to do more work in the morning, he decided, and he couldn't help but wish Harry would find another excuse to keep him from doing his work. It was way too tiring, he concluded. Still, it did lead to sex with Harry, so maybe it wasn't that bad after all?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I know the lemon was bad, but hey! It's late, and I should've gone to bed a long time ago, so don't come here and flame me, cause if you do, then I'll.. I'll... okay, can't come up with something now, but it will NOT be pleasant!

Again, review and tell me what you think! (but please no flamers, thank you!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You already know that I own nothing, dammit! **

Hiya everyone! Sorry for late update (I feel I say that every time I upload something), and thanks for the wonderful reviews! This story is more popular than I ever thought it was going to be -wipes away a tear- thank you!

Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke, feeling more calm and relaxed than he had done for what felt like ages. He yawned lazily and looked over at Lucius who were still asleep. Harry smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Wake up, sleepyhead. You've got work to do, you know?" he said teasingly and laughing when Lucius grumbled something about 'noisy brats' and 'way too early'. Harry, knowing that Lucius was now awake, jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While the hot water ran over him, Harry thought back, wondering for the millionth time how lucky he was that had Lucius. And he was a little angry at himself for not accepting Draco's friendship back in first year, when he had had the chance. If he had, than maybe he wouldn't have had to think about years of fighting and hostility between them. He was happy they now were on friendly terms, at least.

He got out of the shower and quickly dressed, frowning at the still unruly mop of black hair. He half-heartedly tried to make it to look nice, but had to give up.

When Harry arrived back in the bedroom, Lucius was standing in front of the mirror, combing his long, silver hair and Harry couldn't help but look in amazement at how it shined and flowed down Lucius' back like a torrent of water.

The other man looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Harry!" he said, and walked over to him, kissing him on the lips. "Want to go eat some breakfast now?"

Harry nodded, and Lucius grabbed his hand and they walked down to the dining room.

When they arrived, Draco was already sitting there, writing on some parchment while eating a slice of bread.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Harry asked curiously and walked over to him. Draco just sent him a glance and mumbled 'herbology' and Harry couldn't help but feel really happy that Lucius had decided Harry should not go to Hogwarts this year.

After breakfast, Lucius disappeared into his study and Harry decided to hang out with Draco, since the other boy looked rather down and was currently scowling rather ugly at the big pile of homework in front of him.

"Draco, you sure you don't want to do that some other time?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed impossible to finish in one day, as Draco had said he'd use to do it all. Hell, Harry was sure even Hermione would have trouble doing it all in that amount of time.

For a moment it looked like Draco was gong to deny that he had any problems with it, but then seemed to change his mind because he sighed deeply and pushed the parchment and quill away.

"You're right, I guess..." he said, before raising and looking expectantly at Harry.

"What is it?" the raven-haired boy asked, rather suspiciously. "You should learn to trust people more! Not everything I do is going to harm you, you know" he huffed, and Harry's expression softened a little. "Sorry, Draco. But what was it that you wanted?"

The gray-eyed blond seemed to accept the apology, because he lit up and grinned. "Let's go outside and play some quidditch!"

Of course, it didn't take too much from Draco to make Harry agree, and together they walked out, Harry with a broom he had borrowed from Draco, who had a quiet large number of them.

After a couple of hours playing, both of them lied tiredly on the ground, just looking up in the sky.

"Harry, did you hear about Uncle Sev and Weasel?" Draco said, obviously liking the chance to spread some gossip.

Harry's brow furrowed and he looked over to the other boy. "What do you mean? If it's about Ron staying at Snape's, then, yes I know."

Draco sighed dramatically and shook his head, as to tell Harry how disappointed he was.

"No, no. Really, do you not know anything?" he asked, grinning slightly. "The two of them got together a couple of days ago! It seems like it was the Weasel that confessed first, though!" Draco continued to talk, but Harry didn't really listen. Ron and Snape? The man his red-headed best-friend always called the 'greasy git' and 'dungeon bat'? Could this new development have happened because of the time Ron had spent with the man? So this was what Hermione had meant when she had said Ron wasn't interested in her anymore!

Standing up, Harry made his way towards the house. He had a letter to write!

At a completely different place, Ron was sitting in the rooms that Severus had given him. He wasn't doing much, just lying on the bed and staring at the roof. Surprisingly though, he wasn't bored. He was busy thinking things over. He had received a letter from Hermione not long ago.

She had told him that Harry had come to visit her and that Harry had managed to finally get together with Lucius Malfoy. But she had also said that Harry probably would write to him soon, since she told Harry that he was no longer interested in her, and that the other would probably try to find out who it was that Ron was interested in now.

Ron wasn't sure whether or not he looked forward to that. He was, after all, now together with their ex-potions professor, whom he had always made perfectly clear that he hated.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Severus Snape entered. Ron sat up and smiled to him, a smile which he returned. Ron never ceased to be amazed whenever the potions master smiled. If someone had told him just a couple of months earlier, then he would've straight out laughed at them, the thought too weird to even imagine.

"So, it's here you've been hiding!" Severus said and sat down on the bed next to Ron. The red-head nodded, before sighing heavily.

"What's the matter, Ron?" the other said, looking a little surprised at his boyfriends mood, since the boy was usually quiet carefree.

"It's just that I'm little worried about Harry." he replied, not looking up in Severus' face.

"Potter? Why would you be worried about him? He's perfectly fine, I can assure you!"

"I didn't mean that he is any trouble, it's just that I think he's found out about us. Though I was going to tell him, I'm still a little anxious as to what he's going to say! What if he starts hating me!" Ron said and finally looked up in his boyfriend's face.

Severus sighed, before leaning down and captured Ron's lips in a soft kiss.

"If he's the same troublesome brat he was last time I saw him, then he won't hate you. He may be a little annoyed that you didn't tell him, but he won't hate you for it!" he said, making Ron smile weakly.

"Thanks, Sev. You know when to say the right things!" Severus just huffed, but didn't comment the younger.

"So, come on, let's get some dinner:" the older man said to make Ron think of something less depressing.

After they had eaten, Severus disappeared to his study and Ron decided to go to the library. It was amazing really, how hanging out with Hermione could make you want to learn things.

He pulled out a particular big book from the shelf and looked at the title; 'Hundred ways to brew potions'. Ron smiled and shook his head. Of course Severus' library would be filled with potions books, he was a potions master after all!

Just as he was about to start reading, he saw Hedwig standing outside the window, with a letter attached to her leg.

'Oh well, it had to come sooner or later' Ron thought and let the bird in. After giving the owl some snacks for bringing the letter to him, he sat down in one of the chairs and opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Ron. _

_Today, I visited Hermione. I don't know if you already knew this, so I'm telling you anyway. She told me that you were no longer interested in her, but had gotten a new crush, or whatever. _

_Then I talked to Draco (I hope you don't hold a grudge against him any longer, he's actually pretty fun to hang out with when you get to know him!), and he told me that you and Snape were dating! Is that true? Remember that I won't judge you or anything, you're still me best friend, and something like who you like isn't going to change that. (You didn't judge me, when you heard I'm together with Lucius, after all). _

_Hope to hear from you, and if you're indeed dating, then I wish you luck! I can imagine that living with the potions master isn't really an easy thing!_

_Harry. _

Ron couldn't help but let out a thankful sigh. He was happy that Harry didn't have a problem with his and Severus' relationship.

He then walked over to a desk that stood in a corner and began to write his reply. It was only fair that his best friend got to know everything.

* * *

**There you go! Please review! It really makes me update faster, despite what you might think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **You already know I own nothing.

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the superlate update! I've been busy, since my mock exams are coming up and other things, so I hope you guys will forgive me for updating so late!

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry had just sent the letter to his friend, and he slumped down in one of the armchairs in the library, where he currently was. He was honestly happy for Ron, but he was also kind of hurt that the red-head hadn't trusted him enough to tell him right away.

Now he only hoped that Ron would reply soon. Harry couldn't stand the feeling of just waiting for something to happen, and that he couldn't do anything to make the time suddenly go so much faster.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Deciding that, to make time pass, he could read a book, Harry made his way to one of the shelves.

It had many different sorts of books, everything from cooking recipes to books on really Dark magic. He settled on a book which seemed interesting. It had no title, but it wasn't so big like the rest of the books in the shelf.

When Harry had walked back to his chair and opened the book, he found the title 'How to make the best beauty potions in the world' written in neat, curvy handwriting.

Harry chuckled, so that's where Lucius found out how to make his hair always looked so perfect and shiny!

Just as he was about to begin reading the first paragraph, it was about to make your eyes look bigger, Harry heard the sound of an owl's beak against the window and when he looked up, he saw his own Hedwig standing outside, waiting impatiently for him to open it.

He wasted no time, and jumped up from the chair and opened the window so the owl could fly inside.

Harry hurriedly took the letter that was attached to Hedwig's foot and gave her a piece of bread he'd seen lying on the desk. The owl happily swallowed it and, after nipping Harry playfully on the finger, disappeared out the window again.

The 'boy-who-lived' opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Harry. _

_I'm so happy that you don't hold this against me, and that it's going to destroy our friendship. You see, that's what I was afraid would happen if you got to know I was dating Severus Snape, the person I've always made perfectly clear I've hated since the first day of potions! _

_But when I was given to him, to do the dirty work, such as taking out the garbage (you may be surprised to know that Severus doesn't get rid of it magically), and doing laundry, I slowly started to notice that he's actually a lot nicer than he seem. At home he doesn't carry that constant glare and don't give all those comments on how bad you are all the time. Of course, they're still there, but they don't come as often!_

_After a while, I must've fallen for him, I don't know when it happened, but I just suddenly realized one day that I really liked him. _

_Of course, it took quiet the time to finally come out and confess, but when I did, he actually accepted it, and now we're dating, or whatever you could call it. _

_And you're right about Severus not being easy to live together with, sometime he just have a bad day, which makes him annoyed all the time, and if you say the wrong thing, you may end up having to eat your dinner outside, but other than that, I'm really enjoying myself here! _

_Hope you and Lucius are having a nice time together, too! _

_See ya soon! _

_Ron_

Harry smiled softly, before rising and walking in the direction of Lucius' study. He wanted to show the letter to him, since it also revolved Snape, who was Lucius' best friend. It was rather funny to think that their best friends also hooked up.

When he arrived in front of the now pretty well-known door, Harry didn't knock, he just walked straight in. He was pretty sure that Lucius wouldn't mind, though.

Luckily for Harry, Lucius was bored and wanted nothing more than a distraction from his work and when that distraction came in form of a certain raven-haired Harry Potter, he wasn't one to complain.

"What is it, love?" Lucius asked, making Harry blush a little, and he thought about how he would've reacted if Lucius had called him 'love' some months earlier. Probably with shock he thought and smiled. It was amazing how things could change so quickly!

"I got a letter from Ron! I just thought you should read it too." he said and walked over to the other man, and sat down on his lap.

Lucius took the letter handed to him, and couldn't help but feel a little curious. Why did Harry want to show him a letter that he had gotten from his best friend?

He quickly scanned the page and when he was finished, he looked up in Harry's smiling face. 'Merlin, that smile could've made me do anything, just to see it!' Lucius thought and gave Harry a quick kiss on the nose.

"What are your thoughts on their relationship, Luc?" Harry asked. He had been wondering about it, actually. He doubted that the older Malfoy would have anything against it, but one could never know.

Lucius thought for a while, before he answered. "I'm happy that Severus finally have someone in his life that can keep him from being the sarcastic, humorless man he has become. He wasn't always like that, you know."

Harry sighed and nodded, before leaning his head on Lucius' shoulder.

"I'm happy for Ron too." The raven-haired teen said softly.

Just as Harry and Lucius were cuddling in the office, Draco sat outside, thinking. He had been doing a lot of that lately. Ever since he had visited the Zabini family. It had been a little while ago, and the business with his father and Harry had made him forget it, but when everything had calmed down, he had started thinking about it once again.

He and Blaise had been childhood friends, both of them being from pureblood families.

He had been suspecting that Blaise was gay for quiet a while, but the episode at the other boy's mansion still shocked him a little. It wasn't that he didn't like the feeling, it was just so... confusing. He needed time to think about it.

_Draco was sitting in the Zabini's living room, reading a book on different magical beings, when Blaise had walked in. His face looked worried or nervous about something and Draco rose from the chair he was seated in and walked over to the other boy. _

_"What is it, Blaise? You look like you have a lot on your mind. Is it something about the war or anything?" Draco asked. Blaise chewed on his lower lip, before shaking his head. _

_"Then what is it?" the Malfoy heir said, getting a little impatient. _

_"Draco, I need to tell you something." Blaise said, his face suddenly serious, like he had made his mind up about something. _

_"You probably have guessed by now that I like boys." When Draco nodded, Blaise continued. "Well, I don't really know how to say this in careful manner that won't shock you, but I like you, Draco." the Italian boy said, his face still dead serious. Then without warning, he leaned towards Draco and kissed him. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss, it lasted for only a couple of seconds, but for Draco it felt like oh, so much longer. _

After that, he had been unable to act natural in Blaise's company, and whenever the other boy looked at him or their eyes met, he could feel his face heat up and he hurried in another direction.

Draco sighed. Why did his life have to be so complicated? Just in these last few weeks, it turned out that both his father and his best friend were gay, and said father was now in a relationship with his ex-school rival, and just to top it off, said gay best friend had feelings for him and had kissed him!

Why did this only happen to him? Draco stood and walked towards the mansion. He needed to talk with his father, maybe, since he was in a relationship with another guy, maybe he could help him?

When the Malfoy heir knocked on the door to the study and walked in, he was met with the image of a certain boy-who-lived on his father's lap, both whispering to each other and cuddling. Draco cleared his throat and the two lovebirds looked up.

"Oh, Draco. What brings you here?" Lucius said, like the fact that his son had walked in on him and Harry's privet time hadn't happened.

"I need to talk to you, Father. Alone." he added and cast a glance at Harry, who nodded, kissed Lucius lightly on the nose and disappeared out the door.

"Now, what was it?" Draco walked over to the chair in front of the desk before he replied.

"I need some advice." he said calmly. Lucius lifted an eyebrow. Draco rarely came to others to sort out his problems, usually he tried to handle them by himself, being too proud to ask for help.

"Blaise told me he liked me a couple of weeks ago, then he kissed me, and now I can't even be in the same room as him without feeling uncomfortable." he said without looking at his father, preferring to look down on knees.

"I see. Did you like it when he kissed you?" Lucius asked, making Draco blush a little.

"I didn't dislike it, but it was so sudden, so it shocked me. I didn't really think about whether I liked it or not." he said.

Lucius smiled and rose from his chair, before walking over to his son. "Draco, the best thing you can do now, is talk with young Mr. Zabini and clear everything up. There's no use in sitting here brooding over it!" That being said, the older Malfoy walked over to his owl who sat waiting on the windowsill. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick message that he tied to the owl's leg. Draco watched the bird as it flew off, before giving his father a confused look.

"That, Draco, was a message to Blaise to meet you here in one hour. You two are going to talk this through."

Half an hour later, Draco had showered and put on some new clothes, and was now waiting impatiently for Blaise to show up. He had thought it over, and had come to realize that he didn't mind the kiss as much as he had originally thought.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump, but he relaxed when Harry came in.

"I heard from Lucius." he said and Draco silently cursed his father for not being able to keep things secret. To Harry, he just nodded.

The raven-haired boy just smiled. "I hope you two manage to clear up whatever it is you have a problem with!" he said "I don't really know Blaise, but he seems like an okay guy!"

Draco nodded, Blaise was an okay guy, he was one of the first friends he had had, and they always played together when they were little.

A sudden noise pulled Draco from his thoughts. He turned around and saw the person he had just been thinking about walk out of the fireplace. Harry gave him a quick smile, before silently walking out of the room.

Draco didn't know what to say, it was like his brain had frozen and refused to work. The only thing he managed to say was "Blaise".

* * *

So, how was it? I'll try to update as fast as I can, exams or not!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.... Own nothing!**

**It's late, I know, but I'm in the middle of my exams, so I haven't been able to write anything. **

Thanks for all the reviews! Makes me all giddy whenever I read my mail :3

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

The other boy smiled weakly, before sitting down in one of the armchairs. Draco followed his example and sat down in the armchair facing the one that Blaise was currently sitting in.

"So, I got a letter from your father where he wrote that you wished to speak with me." Blaise said, a nervous look on his face.

Draco nodded. "I think it's time I stop being such a coward. I've been ignoring you for quiet some time now, even without replying to what you told me that time."

Blaise's face turned slightly pink, but other than that, he didn't show any reaction to what Draco said.

"So, what I wanted to talk to you about is" Draco said and sent Blaise a sharp look. "Do you really like me? More than the feelings for a friend?"

Now it was Blaise's turn to sigh. He gave Draco a smile before walking over to him and placed his hand on the other boy's cheek.

"I meant it, Draco. Do you really think that I'm incapable of knowing my own feelings?" Draco blushed and averted his eyes from the Italian boy's steady gaze, making Blaise chuckle.

"Anyway, I owe you an answer!" Draco said, seemingly returning to his usual aristocratic self.

"I apologize for being an ass to you, Blaise. We've been friends for so long, I should've known better than to ignore and run away from you like I did. It was rude and you didn't deserve it." he said sternly. It was true, he was ashamed of himself for acting the way he had. But he had been confused and hadn't known what to do after the sudden confession.

"I accept you apology, Draco. I understand that my words may have shocked you, but I really needed to tell you! It was pulling me apart not being able to tell you!" Blaise said, and Draco could see the sincerity in the other boy's eyes.

"I understand. I must admit I was shocked, but after gotten time to think about, I realized that I didn't really dislike it." the Malfoy heir said, a slight pink tinting his cheeks.

Blaise looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Does that mean you'll accept going out with me, Draco?" he asked cautiously, unsure whether the other boy was ready for it.

Draco thought about it, then nodded. "I suppose it couldn't do any harm. I talked with my father about it, and it was his idea to talk with you. I guess I should talk with him more often" he laughed and Blaise smiled, before suddenly remembering something.

"Draco, when I arrived, Harry Potter was in the room, I heard that the Dark Lord gave him to your family, but I'd thought he'd be a slave or servant. He looked like he was a part of the family." The blond nodded, and debated whether he should tell the other or not, but then decided that Blaise would learn the truth sooner or later anyway.

"My father and Harry are in a relationship. It turned out they both had feelings for each other, so you're pretty right when you say that he's part of the family."

Blaise didn't look too surprised, just thought about it for a while before smiling. "It's nice for him, I guess, having someone to love in his life."

Draco smiled back, and mentally kicked himself for having ignored his friend, and now boyfriend, for so long. It was nice to hear his laugh again, Draco realized.

"So, what do we now? Want to go play some quidditch?" Blaise asked, and Draco found himself agreeing at once.

Two hours later, the two boys sat leaning against the tree that Draco had been leaning against just hours before. Both were tired and sleepy from all the flying.

They didn't talk, just sat there in a comfortable silence. Draco leaned towards Blaise so that his head was lying on the other boy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Blaise gave him a surprised look, before smiling softly and kissing the top of the blonds head, before he too closed his eyes. Before they knew it, they fell asleep.

When Draco opened his eyes, he noticed that he had gone from resting on Blaise's shoulder, to having his head in the Italian boy's lap. He blushed violently, and sat up, checking if the other boy was awake, which he wasn't, which Draco appreciated, since it would be a little embarrassing to explain to Blaise why his head was lying in his lap.

After stretching a little, Draco rose from his position, and poked Blaise in the shoulder to wake him up.

The blue-eyed boy grumbled, and shot Draco a dissatisfied glare.

"You could've woken me up in a more romantic way, you know. Poking is so not cute" he pouted, making Draco laugh.

"Here" he said and offered Blaise his hand. Blaise took it and Draco pulled him up. "I promise to wake you in a more romantic way next time, but I think you should tell your mother where you are, I'm sure she's worried about you." Blaise looked like he wanted to argue, but Draco sent him a stern glare that made him shut up.

"Okay, but I'll see you later then?" Draco nodded, before kissing him on the nose and giving him a playful smirk. Blaise sighed, but gave Draco a smile.

After he had followed his new boyfriend up to the manor to see him off, Draco made his way to the library, since he guessed Harry would be there. The dark-haired boy had been spending a lot of time there as of late, since Lucius didn't want him to go to Hogwarts, and he had told Draco he wanted to learn more.

Draco couldn't really understand how anyone would want to waste their free-time on studying when they really didn't have to, but he guessed Harry had his reasons.

When he arrived, he saw, as he had predicted, Harry sitting in one of the armchairs, reading a book. He didn't seem overly interested though, and it was obvious that he was trying hard to suppress some yawns.

"Working hard, Harry?" Draco asked in a teasing voice, that made Harry jump and look up sharply.

"Draco! You could've at least told me you were there, rather than try to scary the shit out of me!" Harry said grumpily. Draco just laughed.

"I just decided to pass by and thank you for supporting me about Blaise." Draco said, suddenly a bit more serious.

"Oh? Did it go well?" Harry asked, welcoming a chance to stop reading the rather boring book he was currently trying to learn.

The younger Malfoy smiled, before walking over to the chair next to Harry's.

"I guess it did. I explained why I had been ignoring him, and then I apologized." Harry frowned, not really appreciating that Draco wasn't telling him everything.

"And so? What happened?" he asked eagerly. Draco's smile widened.

"I agreed to date him, so I guess we're boyfriends now." he answered, making Harry grin widely.

"Good for you, Draco! Then maybe you'll finally be able to start go on dates and stuff, rather than stay here and interrupt Lucius and me." Draco groaned and scowled at Harry. "I did _so _not need that information!"

Harry just pretended to look innocent. "What information? I just said you were interrupting me and your father, I didn't say anything about what exactly it was you were interrupting!" This just made Draco groan even more and he covered his ears with his hands.

Harry laughed. "That's just so childish, Draco!"

Draco just snorted and refused to look at the dark-haired teen in front of him. Harry let out an amused chuckle, before rising. "I guess I should be heading over to the dining room. Wanna join me?"

After some serious consideration, Draco accepted, and the two teenagers made their way to the dining room, bickering about whatever came to mind.

When they arrived, Lucius who was already sitting at the table, raised an eyebrow at their fighting.

"You certainly seem to be in a good mood." he said and kissed Harry when the boy walked over to him.

"Potter is just being annoying" Draco said, but Lucius could see that he really was having fun fighting with his ex-enemy.

"Oh really... Then what did you do to annoy my son, Harry?" he asked and Harry hurried to put on an innocent look.

"I didn't do anything! It's him that's being the annoying one!" Lucius sighed, and started to cut the meat on the plate in front of him, an obvious sign that they should stop fighting and start eating.

The dinner went on without much problems, just disturbed when Draco decided to throw a pea on Harry and Harry throwing one right back at him. Lucius had to stop the food-fight before it went too far.

"Honestly, it seems like I've gotten myself into quiet the trouble." the older Malfoy said and sent Harry a glance. Harry just laughed.

"As you know, old habits die hard!" the teen said and Lucius couldn't help but smile a little at his cheerfulness.

"So, did something happen between Draco and young Mr. Zabini? My son seems happier now than he's been for a couple of weeks."

Harry nodded. "Something did happen, but you'll have to ask Draco about it himself, since I think it's something he should tell you himself, and not something I should tell you for him." Harry said and added "After all, you're his father, not mine."

"And thank Merlin for that" Lucius said, making Harry laugh.

"I'll have to agree with you there, if you were my father, then this relationship would be a little weird, don't you think?" Lucius smiled and kissed the younger on the nose. "Yes, you're quiet right!"

"Would you two please stop talking like I'm not here?!" Draco nearly shouted, obviously a little sick from seeing his father flirting so openly with Harry.

"Oh, sorry Draco! I nearly forgot you were here." Harry said apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

Draco just sighed, before turning to his father again. "Blaise and I are now in a relationship, I hope you don't have anything against it, Father." he said trying to look calm, but Harry could see that his hand was shut tightly.

Lucius smiled "Of course I don't have anything against it, Draco. You need to stop worrying so much!"

The younger Malfoy looked relieved, before rising from the table.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves now. I need to do the last bit of my homework for the holiday." Lucius nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. How long is it until school starts?"

"About a week, I guess." Draco answered, and left.

Lucius turned to Harry with a small smirk. "You know, with Dumbledore gone, guess who's going to be headmaster now."

"I don't know. McGonagall?" Harry said, honestly having no idea, but the head mistress of Gryffindor seemed like a natural candidate for the job.

But Lucius shook his head. "No, though she would seem a likely candidate, I don't think she wants the job anymore, after all, the school is filled with Death eater kids!" he said and Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Then who is it? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to sit here and listen to how great Death Eaters and Voldemort is all day?" he said somewhat impatiently.

"I'll tell you, no that I think you couldn't need a couple of hours with the greatness of the Dark Lord." he smiled and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"The new headmaster of Hogwarts is actually Severus." Lucius said after they both stopped laughing.

"Snape?!" Harry said incredulously. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am! I'm always serious!" Lucius huffed. "It seems like your friends Ronald will be able to stay at the school for a couple more years" he smiled.

Harry grinned when he thought about Ron's reaction to spend many years in the school. "I guess he won't be too happy about it, he hates school" Harry laughed.

"Well, too bad for him then." the silver-haired man grinned.

After talking a little more about who was going to be teaching what subject, Harry was happy to hear that Hagrid could continue teaching Care of Magical Creatures, they took off, heading to the bedroom. They could need some rest, Lucius reasoned.

* * *

**There you have it, folks! Tell me what you think! Reviews are very nice, you know? (hint, hint!) **

**I think there won't be too many more chapters, maybe one or two... But if you have an opinion about what should happen, like a situation or anything you want to have in it, then tell me and I'll see what I can do, 'kay? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't you dare sue me! **

**The final chapter! This is my longest and most popular story so far, and I just want to thank you who reviewed for..um.. reviewing! I love you guys! **

**WARNING: Extreme fluff at the ending.  
**

* * *

Lucius was sitting at his desk, pondering about one very important problem. He needed someone's advice on something, and that person could not be Harry, since this problem was supposed to be kept secret. He didn't really want to get anyone involved, but he had realized that it was inevitable.

'I guess it'll have to be Severus.' he thought and thus, he made his decision. Lucius quickly wrote a letter and fastened it to the owl that was always in his office, ready to be used.

After he had sent the letter, he walked over to his bookshelf and opened a magazine on one specific page. He had even marked it with a small piece of paper. After looking at the picture on the page for some moments, the older Malfoy put it where it had originally been and walked out of his office. He had to speak with his son, asking for his opinion.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of fresh air hitting his face. He looked down at the ground so far below him. He remembered that he had loved to fly at Hogwarts, since it made him feel that he could escape anything that was thrown his way. With the war against Voldemort and Dumbledore's manipulating, that was one of the things that made him feel truly free and independent. In the air, he could do whatever he wanted and not one person were there to order him around. To Harry, flying was bliss.

The raven-haired boy decided to take one more round around the Malfoy property, before returning to the library.

Draco gritted his teeth and shot his transfiguration homework a poisonous glare. McGonagall hadn't been merciful when assigning their homework for the vacation. He had cast a longing stare outside whenever the shadow of Harry passed the window. At one occasion, the bastard had had the nerve to grin and wave at him before disappearing. It annoyed him to no end that Harry could stay at the manor, when he had to go to school. But when he thought about it, he didn't envy him that much after all. Draco could at least see his friends every day, when Harry had to ask Lucius whenever he wanted to see his friends.

Just as Draco grabbed his homework, the door opened and his father came in and sat down next to him.

"Busy, Draco?" he asked, and Draco just gave him a dark glare that his father just laughed at.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but there's something I need your opinion on." he said, the playful tone being replaced by a much more serious one.

"What is it, Father? Is it something serious?" Draco asked, fearing the worst.

"Well, I guess it's quiet serious, but not in the dangerous kind of serious. But it certainly may change the life we're having now, forever."

Draco raised his eyebrows and urged his father on, without really saying it out loud.

"Well, it's about me and Harry" Lucius said and smiled a little. Draco suspected what it was his father wanted to discuss, but he wanted the older man to say it anyway.

Harry was feeling great, lately everything seemed to be perfect. He had an amazing older lover, Draco had turned out to be a truly great guy to hang out with and he could fly on his broom all he wanted. Life really was great living sometimes.

He stopped outside the library doors, since he heard Lucius' voice and then Draco's. They weren't speaking so loudly that Harry could hear what it was they were discussion though, something that somewhat annoyed him. He guessed he had gotten some Marauder genes from his father, always wanting to listen in on conversations and play pranks on people. Especially Draco had been a victim of one of his more vicious pranks, something that the blond had kept as an excuse for playing even more vicious ones on him in return.

Lucius had had to step in on more that one occasion to prevent them from seriously injuring each other.

Harry decided that whatever it was the two Malfoys were discussion, he would be told sooner or later anyway, therefor he quickly knocked on the door and walked inside.

When he came in, Lucius appeared to be helping Draco with his homework, but they seemed way too into it and Draco seemed honestly fascinated by it, something that Harry couldn't believe at all, since the younger Malfoy wasn't actually too interested in the subject.

"Okay, what are you two playing at?" he asked, and lifted an eyebrow at the twin looks of innocence of both their faces.

"What are you insinuating, Harry? I'm just helping my son doing his homework!" Lucius said incredulously. Harry just sighed. "I guess you won't tell me, huh?" he asked and smiled.

"Nope." both Malfoys said simultaneously.

Harry sat down in Lucius' lap and the older man kissed him softly. "I promise that'll you know soon enough, but for now, it's a surprise." he said and Harry accepted that without another word. He knew Lucius wasn't one that lied about things that were not top secret or of such a personal level that he didn't want anyone to know of it. Even then, he would've made up a story that anyone could accept.

"So, what are you doing, Draco? Still struggling with your homework?" Harry said and grinned at the younger Malfoy.

Draco glared at him and didn't answer, something that just made Harry laugh.

They sat there for some time, just laughing, talking and for Harry's part, occasionally making fun of Draco, something that Lucius joined in on, making Draco pissed.

Later, Harry was lying on his bed. He was bored out of his mind. Lucius had went off to do something and he had told Harry to stay at the manor and wait until he got back. Seriously, were was the fun in that, Harry asked himself. And not only that, but Draco had decided that he didn't want to see Harry's face the rest of the day because of the teasing earlier.

Harry sighed once more, and turned over so that he was lying on his back.

Lucius was currently sitting in Severus Snape's living room, having a staring contest with said owner of the room. After what felt like an eternity, Severus finally spoke.

"So, if I understood this right, you want me to help you find the perfect wedding ring for Potter?" he asked and Lucius nodded.

"I've decided. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I love him." he said and Snape sighed dramatically.

"What I don't get though, is why you think I am the person to ask. Like I have any idea what the perfect wedding ring looks like." Severus scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, you just don't know yet." A voice from the door sounded, and the two men turned around to see Ron standing there, grinning.

"Ron Weasley, what do you think you are doing, listening on on my conversations?" Severus said briskly, but Ron just laughed and walked over to them.

"So, you've finally decided to propose to Harry then?" the red-head asked Lucius who nodded.

Ron smiled softly. "That's good. Merlin knows that guy deserves every bit of happiness he can get!"

So, one thing led to another and that was the reason Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were currently standing in a jewelry shop in Diagon Alley. The shop-keeper was busy trying not to do anything that could make the two Death Eaters angry, and they were trying equally as hard to just ignore him.

"So, you seen anything you like yet" Severus asked and Lucius shook his head and sighed. "It annoys me that I don't know what Harry would like in a ring. Maybe he likes big rings with huge stones, or just a thin band of gold or silver. This is so hard!" he said and Snape sighed.

"Well, judging from his personality, I don't think he's likely to like big, flashy rings. You should probably go for a discreet one." he said and Lucius nodded.

But when they had searched the shop, and gone through every one of the rings that were there, they had still to find the perfect one. Just as they decided that they should visit another shop, the shop-keeper nervously said "I have one ring that may be the one you are searching for, Mister Malfoy." he said. "It's just finished, so I haven't had the time to display it yet."

Lucius decided to give it a shot and nodded. They waited impatiently for the man to return, but when he did, Lucius decided it was worth the wait.

The ring was perfect. It wasn't big, but it had a snake and a lion head. Where the heads met, there was a small ruby and Lucius couldn't stop looking at it.

"It's perfect" Severus said and Lucius couldn't help but nod. They spent some time discussing the prize, and when they came out of the shop, Lucius couldn't wait to present the ring for Harry. He remembered the conversation he had had with Draco, and he was happy that his son didn't mind that he married Harry. Now it was only up to Harry to decide whether he wanted to marry Lucius or not. To be honest, the silver-haired man was slightly worried about that.

Harry's situation hadn't changed much. He was still bored, the only change was that he had moved out in the garden. Now, he was sitting under the tree he usually sat under when he was bored, or just wanted to relax.

"Wonder when Lucius comes back." he said out loud and yawned. He almost jumped out of his skin when Lucius spoke from behind him. "Did you miss me, love?" he said teasingly and Harry sent him an annoyed glance.

"Luc! You almost scared the life out of me!" he complained, but Lucius just laughed.

"Come, I want to show you something Harry." he said and offered his hand to the still sitting boy.

Harry took the offered hand, and together they walked down a small path that led to a more secluded part of the garden.

"So? What was it you wanted to show me?" Harry asked when they had walked together for some time. Lucius just smiled, and Harry sighed.

Finally, they stopped and Harry gasped. They were standing in what seemed like a small sea of flowers. There were flowers in all colors, types and with different smells. Harry was so busy taking it all in that he didn't notice Lucius kneeling in front of him.

He did, however, notice when Lucius carefully took his hand. "Luc? What is-" Harry's eyes widened when he saw the small box that Lucius held in his hand.

"I told you I was going to tell you what Draco and I were discussing earlier today, and I'll just tell you that my son was perfectly fine with what I'm going to ask you now." Before Harry had the chance to say anything, the Malfoy matriarch opened the box so Harry could see the beautiful ring and his eyes widened even more.

"Harry James Potter, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Lucius asked, and he tried to ignore the nervous knot in the pit of his stomach. He almost fell over with happiness when Harry's face lit up in a wide smile and tears started to run down his face.

"Yes, I do, Lucius. I love you!" the raven-haired boy cried and threw his arms around Lucius' neck. Lucius laughed and when Harry had calmed down enough to let go of his neck, he removed the ring from the box and carefully slid it on Harry's finger.

"I love you, Harry." Lucius whispered in the younger boy's ear and Harry smiled softly and kissed the older man. "I love you too, Luc."

* * *

So, what do you think? Like? Hate? Tell me!!!

Oh, and I've decided to start take requests, so if there is a story you want written, send me a PM!


End file.
